The Unexpected Story
by ninjawolf160
Summary: A collection of Hisoillu stories all taking place in the same au and story line. But do not quiet tell a story in a normal novel format.
1. The Unexpected Story pt 1

**The Beginning**

 **Part. 1**

Dark clouds loom over the Padokean city of West Lydol, showering the city with heavy rain. Most of the citizen were indoors, sleeping soundly to the falling of rain. But despite the downpour, the members of the underworld were both awake and active this night. Although the average gangster, drug dealer and prostitute would complain about this weather. An assassin would consider this to be the perfect weather for a job. To Illumi Zoldyck, this weather was practically a godsend. Especially since Hisoka was accompanying him tonight on this mission. Thinking of the devilish trickster, Illumi was a bit ticked off with the man at the moment. Yet again Illumi found that he was behind on his schedule all because of the older man's tardiness. This was a rather constant problem with their business partnership. The man was always late, using the same excuse of getting distracted by something else. Although the assassin knew Hisoka was only doing it to piss the assassin off. Hisoka wanted to fight Illumi in a serious match. A chance to prove his strength and show himself as the victor. Illumi had little interest in indulging the idiot's whims, and wanted to focus on the tasks at hand. So he ignores the older man's misbehavior.

Yet, that doesn't mean that it didn't get on the assassin's nerve. Did the magician think this was a joke? They, more so Illumi, were on the clock here. Every minute that their target stayed alive past the deadline was a couple of jennies off their pay. Not to mention it was unprofessional and Illumi prided his work. Had it not been for the fact that there was a rather strong obstacle guarding his target, Illumi would have done this job on his own.

According to his father, the bodyguard would be a formidable foe for Illumi, so it was better to be cautious. Illumi wasn't in the mood for a difficult confrontation, he simply wanted to do his job and be done with. Thus the reason why he had asked for Hisoka's help. He was the perfect distraction for this elite bodyguard. Making it far easier for Illumi to sneak past and take out his target. Then once Hisoka finished, it would only leave with Illumi to rid of the evidence of his ally's brutal and messy battle. But how could one enact on their plan when the distraction decides not to show up on time!

Illumi took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was nearing midnight, which was infact his deadline. Frustration nicked at Illumi, fuck the original plan he needed to beat his deadline, he would simply have to be quick and stealthy. If he ended up having to get a little more physically than he wanted, then he would simply have to accept that and try to lure his opponent out of eyeview and fight him in the cover of darkness.

"Tch, what a pain" the assassin droned. " If I see Hisoka later I will rub it in his face that I stole his prey, that's what he gets for being lazy." Stuffing his cell back into his pocket, the assassin began his mission.

The rain was finally starting to settle, and a majority of the blood that pooled on the ground had already washed away. This is why assassin simply love rainy simply during outdoor missions. Illumi had already let his client know that his mission had been successful and the payment was processing into his bank account as we speak. Illumi had managed to rid of all witnesses, the target, and the annoying bodyguard that had almost caught sight of him a couple of times. Luckily the fool hadn't actually caught him until it was too late and the majority of those residing in the building were dead. The man chased after Illumi, foolishly following the assassin far from the soon to be crime scene.

The fight between the two had been fierce, lengthy and at first rather tough. But Illumi had succeeded in defeating the man, but his clothing had been torn and bloodied as a result. Illumi didn't care about his wounds but he disliked ruining his clothes, but of course he would not complain since he could buy more rather easily. In all honesty, he wasn't upset about the clothes themselves but what the damaging of his clothing symbolized. It symbolized unprofessionalism, brashness and worst of all it showed that he was getting a bit too soft and lazy, he needed to improve his skills to become more proficient. When he returned home he would head straight for the training room and begin a new intense regiment.

But first he would rid of his body and then have a very lengthy talk with his so called ally about his tardiness as well as a round of face-rubbing like he promised to do earlier.

Lifting the large burly corpse, Illumi headed for one of his very nearby dumping grounds that he had picked out earlier. He decided he would dump this body in the river. As he neared his destination, the assassin caught whiff of a delectable scent. It was slightly faint, the smell of rain water covering over it. The assassin found himself stopping mid track and turn head towards the scent. What was that smell, it was so tempting and alluring, it smelled sort of spicy but yet sweetness too. Yet their was a slight familiarity in it to but he couldn't place what it was. The scent was calling to the alpha instincts within Illumi, it entrance him. The assassin wasn't sure but he had a suspicion that he knew what he was scenting.

Illumi mustered up as much self-control as he could and continued on towards his original destination. He had to rid of this body first, but once he was finished he would merely investigate that scent. Only because something within him was telling him that he needed to find the source before it was too late. Too late for what exactly, the assassin was not sure.

Panting, shivering and leaning against a wall in a dark alley. The redhead whimpered softly as his body burned, and his cunt ached with desire. He felt so empty, he needed something, someone to help him make the ache go away. No, no he needed to go home he simply needed to wait it out within the safety and confines of his home. Or perhaps a nearby omegan clinic, which very well may be his last resort despite his reluctance.

Why of all days did this have to happen to him, he was being so careful to avoid this. What had gone wrong with his suppressant? Where they faulty, had his body finally built up a resistant to the medicine like his doctor had forewarned him about? For his sake, Hisoka hoped it was not the latter and that he really had taken faulty suppressant. Because not only is there no stronger suppressant, nor was an omega allowed to have their tubes tied without their alpha's consent (A person that the omega has never had.) But to make matters worse, an omega who builds an immunity to the suppressants for some reason became more fertile and had longer heats. Some have even gained two heat cycles in the same month a fate much worse than death itself.

The omega slowly took more steps, he didn't want to overexert his body. His body felt weak, this heat was hitting him hard and it took a large portion of his strength to keep himself from falling onto his knees and presenting. Not to mention whining pitifully to any nearby alpha within the vicinity to come and breed him. He couldn't even muster up his nen to bungee gum his way out of this. He would simply just have to crawl his way to the clinic or hope an omega catches wiff of him and gives him temporary asylum.

"Okay...Hisoka...huff, huff...just keep walking. You may be an omega but you're not weak...huff...just stay focu- ah!" The magician manage to trip over his own feet and falls face flat on the cold wet ground. A whine escaped him to his chagrin "damn biology, damn body…" he hissed.

The omega attempts to get back up but only manages to fall again. His limbs felt like melted butter, still baking in the heat of the pot. Even with the chilled rain drowsing his body, the magician felt like his skin was burning. His cock strained in his pants and the aching in his cunt had intensified. He felt a hot slickness drip between his sweats. Great he was producing slick and a lot of it by the feeling of it. No doubt he was producing sweet pheromones for all the alpha's too. He just hoped his scent blockers were still working and helping to dull the scent along with the rain.

But chances are there would be no stopping the inevitable, he was going to get knotted, bred and possibly claimed either tonight or once dawn broke. The fact that the very idea of being bred aroused Hisoka managed to sicken him further. He never wanted to be anyone's broodmare, bitch or cumdumpster unless it was by his choice. Not because of his biology dictating him.

"Ohh...please let a omega prostitute walk by, prostitute, prostitute, prostitute" he chanted softly.

"Hmm well this was a rather unexpected find" a bleak voice echoes nearby. A strong masculine and domineering scent filled the omega's nostrils causing him to produce more slick and his body shiver with delight. Ugh, of all the alpha's to find him in this position.

Hisoka shyly glances up towards the source of the voice. "Illu-chan, what a pleasant surprise~" the omega purred, trying to mask his weariness and eagerness at the alpha's presence.

A sickening smile curved on the assassin's lips, oh boy Hisoka was in deep shit now. Illumi laughed, well it sounded more like an evil cackle "Haha well, well this is surely...hmm I don't know what else to consider this. This is surely a gift to me or a punishment for you. But you being punished would also be a gift to me as well" he mused.

The omega's body shivers as thoughts of the alpha punishing him, forcing him into submission and taking him roughly filled his head. The omega shook them from his head and tried to remain focused. "N-now, now Illu... there is little reason for you to let a friend continue suffering, nor do you need to tell anyone of my secret...o-or do anything rash. If you wouldn't mind helping me to a clinic…"

The cruel smile didn't fade from the assassins face and a brief flicker of amusement went through his eyes. "Although we are not friends, I will help you…But I will not be helping you in the way that you want…"

Hisoka frowns as his sucked in a breath, this wasn't good at all. "Now Illumi...huff...don't joke about such things with me, you might give me a heart attack" he shakily laughed between pants.

"Oh but who is joking, I am quite serious. To think I've been siding myself with an omega all this time, such a master of trickery. But it seems like with all tricks, it has come to an end and you can no longer fool anyone about it can you?" the assassin purred. He steps towards the omega with a bit of swagger that was not often seen in the assassin.

"I've always been looking for an omega to carry my pups. But there is simply not enough omega's who could handle my line of work or could match my bloodlust… I need an omega who would give me healthy and strong assassins. One who wouldn't squirm at the idea of producing natural born killers. Perhaps it is pure luck that I manage to stumble upon you now or else I would have never been able to find such an omega." The assassin's dark aura began to resonate from his body, making his already musky scent more pungent.

Hisoka couldn't handle it, he felt like he was being smothered with a pillow. He couldn't breath, his vision was fading and all control slipped from his grasp. The game was over for him, he was finally going to become what he had tried to avoid.

And knowing the assassin like he did, Hisoka knew that his chances of escaping his fate would be very, very slim. Goodbye beautiful figure, hello swollen feet.

The assassin kneels down at the omega, and runs his pale nimble fingers through red locks. The omega couldn't help the purr that vibrated within him. Hisoka automatically leaned into the gentle touch. The assassin chuckled "Such a good, good omega. Shall I take you home, hmmm?" the assassin cooed at the omega, even though he cared not for the other's willingness or not. After all Hisoka was an omega, and although most places have become more supportive of omega rights. Padokea and the many parts of the dentora region still enforced traditional laws and felt that omega's needed to accept the role they've been given for centuries. They were to be wives, bedwarmers and subservient to alphas as well as mothers and in return they would be well taken cared of. Although the law was a tad more stricter in the Zoldyck home, particularly in Illumi's domain. Illumi has been with omega's in the past, outside of their heats, and has explored the realms of alpha-omega porn as a hormonal teenager. He had enough experiences in make the omega melt under his administrations, to the point where he'll willing submit and beg to be bred like a proper omega ought to be. But he was going to torture the cocky and annoying magician first. It was only fair after all the assassin had to deal with having to ally with him. Besides, he was doing the omega a huge favor. Not many omega's married into wealth and luxury. Hadn't the assassin come across the omega, chances are Hisoka would of become some low class alpha's temporary bed warmer or worse multiple alpha's play thing, it was not unheard of nor uncommon for such events to take place when an unmated omega in heat was caught in the open.

The alpha quickly scooped the slightly taller omega into his arms and carried him out of the alley in a hurried pace. "Don't worry I'll make sure to properly breed you full of pups until your stomach is ripe and bursting…you want that so, so bad don't you" he mocked, bringing his hand towards towards the omega's crotch, grabbing the omega's cock through his pants.

Hisoka squeaked as he felt a strong squeeze to his cock. The omega head buried his head into the crook of the alpha's neck as he moaned from the slight orgasm. Hisoka eyes felt heavy "A-alpha…" he muffled. He had to regain control of himself, he couldn't let Illumi take him he had to fight. Was that not his specialty, to fight for victory? He would not lose now.

The assassin came towards a very deserted corner, out of eye view of any window peepers. A black sedan with tinted windows was park conspicuously on the street corner. "Don't fret I will take care of you soon."

A male beta butler came out of the car and immediately opened the door for the assassin, bowing respectfully and silently as protocol demanded. He did not react to the sight or scent of the omega in heat currently held in his employer's arm. But even so he would be surely be spreading this exciting gossip to his friends back on the Zoldyck estate.

The assassin stepped into the car, the butler closing the door once both passengers had fully entered. The beta quickly went back into the driver's seat and started to drive back to kukuroo. Illumi pressed a button which brings up the privacy window to stop the beta from scenting and watching the sinful acts that would be taking place in the back seat soon.

The alpha could feel the possessive and protective instincts fill him and he rather not kill the driver just for breathing in his omega's scent.

Illumi slips one hand into the omega's pants, unsurprised to find that he is lacking underwear. Hm that would be something he would have to change, he would need to order omegan underwear (which mostly resembled panties) and a chastity belt for when the omega needed to be punished.

Illumi's hand glides lower until his fingers touches the omega's slick cunt. "Hmm so wet… your slick production tells me you're very fertile, abnormally so… been taking your suppressants to long without pause. Did no one explain to you the side-effects of long term abuse of suppressants?" Illumi allowed a finger to plunge within the hot cavern, curling his finger and rubbing against the wet walls sending a shiver up the omega's spine. "Hmm you're rather tight… I will say that I am surprised by this. With the way that you were I would've assumed you would have a much receptive opening." The assassin continue as he uncurled his finger and begins to rapidly thrusting it. "Could it be that all that flirtatious and wantonness behavior was yet another deceit, are you perhaps a virginal omega?"

"Ooh…" Hisoka moans, his back arching into the single finger. He may be losing to the pleasure administered by the alpha but he needn't answer to the alpha's ramblings or questions.

Illumi did not like the lack of response from the omega. An omega should always answer their alpha, but also should keep their mouth shut when they're opinions did not matter. However Illumi wanted answers because his curiosity truly had been piqued. Illumi removed his finger from the omega, causing a forlorn whine to come out of the omega. The alpha other hand, which he had not removed from the omega's red hair, grips the locks in a tight hold and forcefully pulled the omega head up to face him " I asked a question omega, and when I ask it you will answer me."

Hisoka grimaced slightly at the burning in his scalp "I don't have to tell you anything" he hissed. "You may have my body submitting to your pleasure, but my mind is not. Once my heat ends I'll make you regret even trying this stunt with me Zoldyck."

Illumi smirks "Hmph is that so? You have clearly forgotten what you are. May I remind you that you are in fact an omega" the tosses the omega onto the floor of the car, then with a tug on the red locks forces the omega on his knees, face pressed against the alpha's crouch. Hisoka could feel the heat of Illumi's harden cock pressing against the assassin's jeans. The omega tries to squirm away but in his weakened state, and the alpha's grip on his hair would not let him.

"You can fight me all you like and I would not care. Every omega, no matter how feisty and ill-mannered can be tamed and put in their proper place." The assassin zips his pants open and pulls out his thick and lengthy cock. Hisoka eyes widen in surprise, he hadn't expected the slim alpha be so well endowed. How had he hidden such a thing in those tight pants of his, the omega would never know. His mouth was watering at the sight, and he could feel the aching in his cunt intensify. A part of him wanted that cock to fill him up to the hilt and fuck him into soft cushions of this car. And another part of him wanted to sever that cock from its owner with a playing card. "It is within your nature to submit to an alpha, and being a prime example of an alpha that I am, I will help you remember that." The assassin gives himself a few strokes before pressing the pink head against the omega's lips. "Open your mouth" the alpha commanded.

The omega lips pressed tightly, he was not going to obey the alpha so easily. Illumi tsked "So you're choosing to stay a naughty omega, very well then." The alpha cupped the back of the omega's neck with his free hand. He dug his fingers into a well known pressure point that caused intense pain in an omega, and forced them into submission. Hisoka yelped as the fingers dug into his neck, allowing enough of a opening for the alpha to ram his cock down the omega's throat causing Hisoka to gag and gasp for air. He hits his hands against the alpha's leg trying to push his head away. But Illumi iron grip wasn't going to let the omega get away so easily. The alpha took complete control forcing the omega's head even further down on his cock until his mouth is down to the hilt.

"You should stop focusing on getting away from the inevitable and focus on breathing. I won't let you up until you calm down and submit to me." The alpha monotoned, dark eyes boring into the omega's pained face. "It will be much more pleasurable if you simply allowed yourself to lose to your nature. You know you want to" the alpha coerced.

The omega's amber eyes glares up at the alpha. "Oh don't look at me like that, you brought this on yourself. If you simply obey I would've treated you far better." The omega huffs but allows himself to calm, relaxing his throat and tries to breath through his nose. Soon Hisoka was no longer gagging around the alpha's cock, nor gasping for air.

"Thats a good boy" the alpha praised. He slid the omega's head up, stopping just below the tip. "Now I can give you a choice of letting you do your own thing at your own pace or… I choose completely. So what will it be? Be happy that I'm giving you a choice at all."

Hisoka eyes narrowed but he let his gaze fall in submission. The alpha loosened his hold and pets the omega's head "Good omega, now get to it."

Hisoka runs his tongue along the slit, lapping up the bit of pre-cum. A sweet yet tangy flavor filled his taste buds. The omega wrapped his lips around the tip and gave a light suckle to the pink head. Illumi fingers threaded through his hair, a sign of encouragement. The omega continues to suckle, before switching to running long swipes along the side of the alpha's cock leaving strips of saliva. Illumi gave a pleased sigh, although his face was in its normal stoic expression. The only sign of the alpha's enjoyment could be heard from his labored breathing.

Hisoka continued running his tongue along the lengthy cock until finally taking appendage in his mouth. He slowly inched it deeper in his mouth, relaxing his gag reflexes once more as the mushroom tip touched the back of his throat. The omega sucked, feeling a tiny spurt of pre-cum run down his throat. The omega drew himself up once more, taking a gulp of air before taking the entire cock back into his mouth. His head repeatedly bounced up and down, as he sucks and licks the alpha's hardened cock.

Illumi sinks further into the seat, widening his legs to give the omega more space. He continue to stare at the rather pleasurable and sexual scene before him. Never would he have imagined he would find himself in a situation like this with Hisoka of all people. Although it is not like Illumi has never saw the older man as attractive, because he has. But like everyone, he had believed the omega to be an beta based on his scent. Even to an assassin's keen nose there was no way to distinguish a natural beta scent from the artificial scent produced from scent blockers. Even now under the delicious heat pheremones that the omega produced, there was still the slight scentless beta smell that the alpha disliked.

Beta's were never an option in his eyes. Beta females only produce one egg per heat and sometimes two if one is fertile. Illumi wanted a large family before he became sterile from old age. Beta females could not provide that for him, have very few heats in a year, heats that last for about two or three days. Female and male omega's on the other hand produce three to four eggs during their heats, and heats every month that last for about five to six days. Its why they were so valued and alphas wanted them to stay under their control instead of becoming independant of them. With the Hisoka's heightened fertility thanks to the abuse of suppressants, Illumi knew his omega would possibly give him a large litter of pups if he was lucky. There was still the possibility of a small litter if one factors Hisoka's age and the fact that this would be a newly made bond.

Illumi's hips jerked upwards as Hisoka gave hard suck to his cock. The alpha felt his knot start to form, thus he would be having an orgasm soon enough.

The alpha licked his lips "Look at me omega" Illumi ordered in a husky voice. "I want to see the look on your face while you take my knot in your mouth."

Hisoka slowly lifts his gaze, brows knitted together as he looks into the alpha's eyes. Did the alpha really expect a knot to fit in his mouth. Did he not know how large those things were compared to his mouth!

As if the alpha has read his mind, Hisoka felt the grip in his hair tighten once more "Do not argue with me" the alpha growls. Hisoka gave the alpha a pitiful look but started to swallow down more of the alpha's cock until he reached the base, where the knot had began to form.

"Good boy" Illumi purred, if only he could keep a record of this moment. Actually that was not such a bad idea. "Hold on one moment" The alpha orders. He takes out his cellphone and focuses the camera lens on Hisoka's face, setting it to video record. "Okay continue."

The omega's face burned with embarrassment, he was not going to allow the alpha to record him in such a deplorable position. He went to draw his head back up, but only to have the alpha slam his head back down "Ah, ah I told you to keep going" Illumi scolded the older omega. "Must you continue to be so disobedient. It is not as if I plan to share this with anyone, this is simply for me" the alpha purred.

The omega squirmed and made an unhappy noise as the alpha began to guide the knot past his lips. The omega once again forced himself to relax and swallowed the knot as well. "Good boy" the alpha cooed, he began to thrust in and out of the omega's mouth, and Hisoka attempted to match his head bobs with the alpha's thrusts.

The alpha's knot swelled even larger, and as it was getting ready to pop and trap itself within the omega's mouth. The alpha shoved the omega's head down for one final time, forcing him to take both the alpha's cock and knot. The knot caught along the omega's mouth and a heavy load of cum spurts down the omega's throat. Tears brimmed at the edge of Hisoka's eyes as he tried swallowing down the large amount of cum while also trying to continue breathing through his nose.

The alpha let out a breath as he came down from his orgasm. He stop his phone recording and saved the file into his phone before switching back into sleep mode. The alpha stuffs the phone back into his pocket before letting his hand fall to his side. He strokes the omega's hair with his other hand, his cock still spurting load after load into the omega's mouth.

"It'll be some time before my knot goes down, as well as some time before we finally arrive to your new home" The alpha tells his omega. The alpha's hand stop stroking the omega's hair and caressed the side of his face. "Soon I'll have you in my bed, naked and presented. Then I'll knot you, mark your neck and claim you for my own. Aren't you a lucky little thing."

Hisoka's body was excited at the declaration, but the omega himself was not and did not even bothered to stop himself from vocalizing his unhappiness with a whine. But as far as he could tell it did not phase the alpha nor bothered him that he was taking an omega against his will. In fact Hisoka was sure the alpha thought he was some kind of savior to the omega.

Once the knot finally went down, the alpha drags the omega back onto his lap. This time allowing the omega to sit up, back pressed against the alpha's chest. One arm drapes around the omega's chest and the alpha uses his free hand to start stroking the omega's cock. Hisoka squirms in the alpha's hold, biting his lip as his breathing became heavy and labored. Illumi mouths the omegas neck and gives a little nip to the area he wanted to claim the omega. Be runs his tongue along the nape of Hisoka's neck making the omega moan.

"Hmm are you perhaps sensitive here Hisoka?" Illumi whispered against the omega's neck. His hot breath tickling the omega's neck.

He quickens the pace of his strokes getting a beautiful chorus of delectable noise from the omega. The alpha continues to suck and nips along the sensitive patch of the omega's neck. Hisoka gave out a cry as he orgasms on the alpha's lap. Cum and slick pouring from his cunt and making a even bigger mess of both the omega and alpha's drenched clothing.

The omega's body sags onto the alpha's chest, whining as the alpha continues to tease his neck.

Illumi nibbles up the omega's neck and nipped his earlobe before whispering "So?"

Hisoka glares at the alpha from the corner of his eyes "So what?"

The alpha fingers plays around the foreskin of the omega's cock "So are you a virgin?" the alpha asked again.

Hisoka scowls and looks away with a grumble "Yea…" he mumbled.

"Ah, really?"

Hisoka pouts "Do you really think I would go around having sex with everyone? I'm trying to hide my omega status from the world, there is never a chance for me to actually have a sexual relationship with anyone without me releasing omega pheromones or my partner seeing that I have a vagina accompanying my dick."

"Not even with another omega?" Although that was frowned upon, it wasn't unheard of omega's helping one another through a heat or even having a romantic relationship with one another.

"That is still too risky and I rather not be trapped and caught by slave traffickers thank you" the omega answered. Hisoka remembered hearing many of tales about omega's being trained and forced to lure other omegas into a trap by slave traffickers. One moment you think your getting a safe hook up with someone of your own dynamic, the next you're being used as a fuck toy in a brothel halfway across the world. Although perhaps that would of been a faith better than being captured by Illumi Zoldyck, at least it would've been easier to escape slave traffickers.

"Hm well that works better for me. It means I will be the first to not only claim you but the first alpha you've been with. Making completely and utterly mine" the alpha said with approval.

"This is merely temporary Illumi" the omega hissed.

The alpha raised a brow at that "What makes you so sure that I will let you get away from me?"

"I may be omega but my strength comes from years of training and I'm a couple years ahead of you in experience."

"So?"

"So, you should be scared once my heat is over." The omega bluffed. "I'll fight you with every inch of my being to regain my independence."

Illumi chuckled "You can fight all you want just know that it will only award you with pain and suffering until you learn to obey. I am not afraid of you even once you do regain yourself after your heat. Do you think I have not already plan three steps ahead of you? I know what to do when the time comes and once it has you will regret thinking about defying me, that's a promise." And Hisoka was sure that the alpha would definitely be keeping that promise. But he didn't care, he would find a way, he simply had to if he ever wanted to be free to live his own life again.


	2. The Unexpected Story pt 2

**The Beginning**

 **Part. 2**

It was a couple of hours before they arrived to kukuroo mountain. Those last couple of hours were plain torturous on the omega, as his heat tormented him and the alpha hellbent on keeping him as a broodmare kept sexually torturing his cock, cunt and neck. Not to mention having a knot shoved down his throat three more times and large loads, after loads of cum shot down his throat and filling his stomach up like family dinner. Even after all that foreplay, the alpha still had enough stamina and strength to haul the omega into his arms, past the gates of hades and march up the mountain where the Zoldyck's home resided.

"Nice home…" the omega commented grimly as he took in view of the traditional japanese mansion. It had a dark slate blue tiled roof, and the outer walls were painted a dark red. It was a little intimidating, especially with the fog and eerie silence that surrounded the whole place.

"I'm glad you like it, now it will be your home too" The alpha replied.

"So you say" Hisoka mummered.

Illumi approached the front door and while balancing the omega in one arm, opened the door with the other without the use of a key. Not many people ever made it up this far to the Zoldyck estate so often times the door was not locked. It wouldn't have mattered even if someone did make it up this far. Assassins didn't put down their guards, even in their sleep and every member of the Zoldyck family could easily kill someone while still in dreamland.

The alpha walks past the threshold and kicks the door close behind him. He starts of towards the hall that lead to where his room resided. Although it was more like an apartment than a room, with its own living room area, a kitchen with a dining area, a study, a master bathroom and master bedroom. It was all styled in a traditional japanese architecture like most of the mansion. Although a bit much for one person, but there was a reason his living area was larger than his siblings. Illumi has always had his eyes set on having a large family once he came of age. So when he first hit puberty, marking him ready to create his own family, Illumi had asked his father to give him a larger space for when he took a mate. Although his father was not fully agreeable to his plans, for some strange reason, and had only agreed to give his son a bigger living area for a bachelor until he was truly old enough for a family. Which by his father's definition was twenty-three years or so, Illumi honestly didn't understand why his father was being so overprotective. But perhaps it was for the good that he waited, otherwise he wouldn't have found himself a well suitable mate.

The alpha was almost to his door when "Illumi!?" called a shrill feminine voice.

The alpha turns, immediately spotting the Zoldyck's matriarch and his mother.

"Ah, hello Mother" the younger assassin greeted, to which the matriarch did not reply too. No, she was too busy staring at the red headed omega in heat that was in her offsprings arms. Illumi took notice of her stare "Oh, this is Hisoka. Remember, the strange beta I became acquainted with during the hunter exam. Well apparently he's actually an omega and was just hiding his true nature. I discovered him alone and in heat. Since he has no alpha, I decided to take him under my responsibility" Illumi explained.

"A responsibility no one asked you to take on because I was completely fine on my own!" the omega hissed.

Illumi raises a disapproving brow "You were out in public, unclaimed, without an identification tag and in heat where any alpha could have taken you against your will. A majority of them with no intention of keeping you or worse. You call that being able to take care of yourself?" The alpha blunty remarks, causing the omega face to flush in embarrassment at the reminder. He opened his mouth to argue, but gave up on the idea knowing fully well how delusional and insane the eldest Zoldyck child was.

"Ohohoho! You've finally found an omega you're willing to claim" the beta female cried joyfully. "I've been waiting for this day for so long. Oh, I must go tell your father I'm sure he'll be happy to know we'll be getting grandchildren soon!"

Hisoka scowls at the matriarch's words, it seems the Zoldyck parents wouldn't be much help to him. But honestly he didn't understand why he expected that they would even considered helping him in the first place.

"Before you do, can you have a butler stock my fridge with enough food to last through the heat, and perhaps extra more in case it lasts a bit longer than normal. He has been abusing his suppressants so his cycle is messed up. Oh I also wish to have some omegan clothing picked up for him and one of those special collars we use for interrogation."

"An interrogation collar, whatever for?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"Hisoka is simply too dangerous to be let to roam on his own and he will most likely attempt to run off once his heat has finished. The butlers wouldn't be able to keep him from leaving, so it's best to take precautions ahead of time" The alpha explained.

"Oh, I see! I will have a new custom collar brought up to you. I would not have the future mother to my grandchildren wear the same kind that we give to our prisoners." Hisoka rolled his eyes, at least the beta cared about his fashion sense.

"Very well then, I'll be going to my room now to take care of my omega." The alpha announced, continuing his walk towards his room.

"Oh of course shoo, shoo you two and have fun" The beta woman sing-songed, giggling as she hurried off to find her husband to tell him the good news. " and don't worry I will have all the preparations finished for you dear and among other things!" She would have a nursery built and stocked by the end of the week, as well as clothing and toys for the new little one or ones future arrival.

"Please don't do any extravagant mother" the young alpha sighed, knowing just how horribly, unnecessarily festive his mother was when it came to big family events. Even the smallest event could make the beta a bit festive, although at least she was lesser so for those. But it brought her joy and whatever harmless hobby brought Kikyo joy, Silva made sure she was allowed to enjoy it. For the sake of their future children's' happiness, Illumi will not be allowing his omega to make such a fuss, at least for the small events.

"What a lovely woman" Hisoka drawled. His lips curved into a cruel smile "I honestly can't wait to see the horror in her eyes once I crush this little facade of yours and ruin her dreams."

"Mhm, whatever keeps you up at night." Illumi said, dismissing the omega completely. "Just know that for every empty threat you make, you add on another punishment for you tonight."

Hisoka laughed "Haha, Do you honestly think you scare me?"

The alpha smiled.

"Hmmm!" Hisoka groaned behind the gag in his mouth. The now fully nude omega wriggled and arched on the king sized bed. His wrist and ankles were tightly cuffed and chained to the bedposts, keeping the omega from making much movement. A large vibrator plugged up his cunt, pressing up against his sweet spot viciously massaging it and sending waves of waves of pleasure throughout his body. A dozen or so needles were placed into his chest and neck, poking sensitive nerves that brought brought pain and pleasure. Hisoka's body was both in ecstasy and true torment.

His body burned from his heat and all he wanted was to come down. Unfortunately for Hisoka, this was a punishment and the assassin was not going to allow him release. The young alpha had planted a needle in the omega's head, forcing Hisoka's body to obey the alpha. So until the alpha gave the order, Hisoka's body will continue to burn, a much fitting punishment for the disrespectful omega.

An omega in heat tends to have about five to ten orgasm per coupling. Each orgasm helps to cool down their body temperature, allowing them a brief period of relief from the itchy, burning sensation throughout their bodies. But when that

"Hmm, I must say Hisoka you are quite appetizing like this" Illumi said admiring his handy work. "It's true what they say, nothing is more beautiful than an omega succumbed to pleasure, especially when it's given to them by their alphas." The assassin attaches nipple clamps to the omega's pink harden buds, making the omega whine from the stinging sensation.

The younger man grabs a thin metal tube from out of his little tray of toys. The tube was about the diameter and length of a needle, thin enough to be inserted into a small hole and the alpha knew exactly where he was going to put it.

The alpha grabs a bottle of lubricant and squirts some into his hand and coats the tube.

Through hazy eyes the omega caught sight of what the alpha was holding. His brows furrows, for what horrid purpose would that tiny tube serve? Hisoka would never admit it, but he was afraid to know what the alpha had planned.

"I am sure you will enjoy this little activity. I've tried this with a few of my past flings and I've found that they weren't to abhorred to this activity."

The alpha grabbed hold of the omega's small cock, keeping it still as he prodded the tube at the entrance of his urethra.

Hisoka eyes bulged. The alpha was mad, there was no way that was going to fit there. Who in their right mind enjoyed having anything shoved up there of all places!

"Mmm!Hmm!mmm!" The omega thrashed against his bindings and screams behind his gag, trying to get away from the alpha.

The alpha tsked disapprovingly "Keep still" he ordered and immediately Hisoka's body went rigid. No doubt this was the cause of Illumi's nen. If only the older man could gather the strength to rip the needle out and shove it down the assassin's throat. Curse his omega nature, curse his heat and curse the side effects of suppressants. Why didn't he pay closer attention to his heat cycle and medicine in take, he should of done a better job to protect himself.

"Good boy" The assassin praises as he gently prods the tube at the entrance of the omega's urethra until it slowly enters inside. Hisoka sucks in a breath, try to dull the odd filling sensation in his cock. The omega whimpers, shivering on the bed as the tube journeyed further down into his urethra. Once half of the rod was in, the assassin stopped and went on to massage the omega's cock.

"Relax yourself and you'll soon get used to the feeling of it." Illumi instructs softly against the omega's ear. The tickle of breath sending shivers up the omega's spine.

Hisoka tries to force his body to go lax, trying to bring himself out of his headspace and to just let his mind wander while his body endured most of the torment. Illumi noticed exactly what the omega was doing, the sounds of whimpering were steadily coming to a halt. Illumi did not want his omega to wander away from him, whether it be physically or mentally. The omega was his and would enjoy and love everything he gave.

The assassin let out a low growl "Stay focused omega" he commands, causing the needle in Hisoka's head to activate once more and force the omega to stay truly awoke throughout the alpha's ministrations.

Hisoka whined and slightly withered in frustration, a sight which amused the alpha. Illumi leaned forward and ran his tongue along the base of the omega's neck, using his saliva to mark the spot to where he'd bite the omega and officially make him his. It was also a very sensitive spot on an omega, so it was no surprise when Hisoka felt his dick throb painfully with every swipe of the alpha's tongue. Oh he wanted to cum so bad.

The alpha continued kissing, licking and nibbling the omega's neck, whilst slowly thrusting the rod in the omega's urethra.

The omega cried, keened, whimpered and moaned throughout the night and into the early morning as the alpha continued to torture him sexually in multiple ways. Only giving the omega small brief periods of rest for water and a small snack.

It was nine in the morning when the alpha stopped the torture. Illumi removed every item off and out of the omega, and tossed them to the ground. He took one moment to admire his work at all the bruises and redden mark left to mar the omega's body. The alpha felt pride in his work, he was sure the omega now learned who was in fact the alpha here.

And if he didn't… well then the next part of their fun surely should remind him.

Illumi flipped the tired omega onto his hands and knee. He grabs the omega's waist and pulls his bottom towards his own crotch. The alpha stuck three fingers inside the wet, warm cunt and relished at how wide the omega was. He was perfectly ready to receive him, and receive illumi he did.

The alpha plunged every inch of his well endowed cock into the omega's cunt in one thrust. The omega's cried out at the feeling of being filled by an alpha for the first time. Hisoka did not expect for the cock to be so warm and dare he say, satisfying.

"Ooh~" he mewled.

The omega body wiggles and pushes upwards onto the illumi to get more of the alpha. His back stabbing body wanted the alpha to move!

Illumi slid himself almost all the way out of the omega before plunging back in again. He continued this process, trying to search for the little bundle of nerves that will have his omega screaming for more.

"Mnn… nnmm..hah...haaaaaAAHH" moaned Hisoka, It would seem Illumi has found that spot.

The alpha picked up the pace then, and began to furiously pound into the omega like no tomorrow. The omega is overwhelmed with pleasure and finds himself cumming within seconds. It brought down some of the burning heat, but just because it did doesn't mean the alpha was finished. Illumi had one thing on his mind at this moment and that was to breed his omega. Breed him so full of pups the omega's stomach would grow rounder than the moon by the third month. Illumi wanted a full litter of pups and he was going to fuck as much of his sperm into this omega's body as he could. He would fertilize every egg if he could. Although this is simply the irrational part of the alpha's mind thinking this, but who gave a fuck about rationality when one was balls deep in a good warm hole.

The alpha grunts with every hard thrust, pleasure building up in his own cock. His fingers dug into the omega's sides, as the thrust turned into primal pounding. Hisoka eyes watered at the pain and pleasure combination. A hazy fog pulled over his eyes as the heat filled him up once more.

"A-alpha please…" He sobbed, hisoka couldn't believe how good this felt. He wanted so much more, he needed more. He hated that he needed more.

Illumi chuckled "That's right, beg for me my little omega. Beg for my knot" He leaned his body over the omega and nibbles his neck, but not to much to piece through skin just yet. He wanted to mark his breeder at the same time he knotted him.

Hisoka whines "Oh please a-alpha, please fuck your knot into me!" Hisoka moaned. "Knot me, breed me, make me your alpha please, please!"

Illumi's knot starts taking form, it prods at the entrance of the omega's cunt. The alpha slows his thrusts a bit to allow his knot to slip into the slick filled hole. Hisoka's mouth forms into a silent scream as he fills the large appendage fill him to the brim and locking into place. With a few more grunted thrust, the alpha releases ropes after ropes of hot cum into the omega. And with that que, the alpha bites his mark into his omega's neck, completing the mating process. Hisoka was now officially and legally Illumi's mate and his property.

And as the two whined down from the primitive sex, one little seed manages to bury himself into an egg.


	3. Omega Sitter

Omega-Sitter

Charlotte has worked for the Zoldyck family for a couple of years, about five to be exact. It was a gruesome and challenging job to get and to hold onto. A rigorous training regimens mixed in with a couple of hard to please bosses that had no qualms about killing you in cold blood made it a job worse than then again it could be worse, Charlotte could very well still be back with the run from her abusive wealthy and influential Alpha spouse who wanted nothing more than to beat the beta black and blue and the same to their three year old child too. But thanks to the Zoldyck's, and her potential as a nen user, that was a mere memory of the past and her child was safe and undergoing his own training to become a Zoldyck servant. It may be hell here, but at least it's a far fairer hell than where they live before.

All she had to do was do her job correctly and follow the rules placed before her. However, Charlotte was a bit afraid of this new assignment she had been given. Charlotte feared she would fail and would soon find herself leaving her son an orphan. The assignment you may ask? Well it was simply to omega-sit Master Illumi's new mate. An omega with a short history of causing a lot of trouble for his past sitters and being a true terror too. Not to mention this was Master Illumi's mate, a Zoldyck who had far higher standards than the rest of his family. To fail a task given by him was certain death, no amount of begging would sway that cold man's heart. The beta would simply have to give it her absolute all, and hope that her son would simply learn from her own mistakes.

Charlotte finally arrived to Master Illumi's sector of the Zoldyck's home. Charlotte sucked in a deep breath and exhaled before knocking on the door to alert her employer of her arrival. The door opened immediately, Illumi's cold gaze glaring down at the small beta. Not a single hint of emotion shown on the man's face. It was a bit intimidating, but Charlotte did her best to hide her fear and unease.

"Ah, good you've arrived early" The man stated. "Lets get to the point then, Hisoka is not to be allowed outside of these walls under no circumstances. He has yet to get the privilege to wander the halls outside my domain. That is why my door is password protected, a password that I will not be giving to you. While I am gone you are not to leave my domain, you will watch Hisoka and make sure he does all of his chores, I left a list on the table of the things he has to do. Currently he is enduring punishment, you are not to unchain him from my bed until ten thirty am. Despite him being above you in social standing, he is still an omega and must be expected to act as such around you. Not only that but you must treat him like an omega, he needs to learn his place and I do not want you being soft on him and letting him believe that he has allies or god forbid 'friends'." The alpha explained, spitting out the word friends as to show his disgust for the term. "He is also not allowed to sit around the table or any furniture, without my permission" he continues. " However he has a nest built in the room connected to my own and is allowed to be on anything in there as well as eat around his table in his room. He is not allowed to watch television or listen to the radio in his room however. Nor is he allowed to read or play with any of the board games in there. He knows that and you know that, so if you catch him doing so you must correct his behavior. He only is allowed to do his chores, nap, and have lunch. If he misbehaves you must give me updates via message. You have been texted my number by the head butler so there is no need to give it to you now. Am I understood or must I repeat myself?"

Although a bit overwhelmed by the large list of instructions, Charlotte voiced that she understood what was asked of her. Afterall she had been warned not to make Master Illumi repeat himself, the man did not like doing so for servants.

With that being said Illumi took his leave, locking the door behind him. Now Charlotte was trapped with the alpha's temperamental omega and there was nothing she could do but hope she did not fail in her assignment.

The butler took another deep breath and marched towards the master bedroom. Open entering, all bravado left Charlotte and was replaced with embarrassment. On the bed was a tied up, naked, slightly bruised omega, being tortured by a… vibrating Phallic object that was inserted into him. Some sort of genital cage was keeping the poor thing from release. Charlotte couldn't help but feel sorry for the omega, but she was not going to be the one to get in trouble for his sake. The omega would live to see another day if he caused trouble, but Charlotte would die. The beta decided to leave the room and simply wait for it to turn ten thirty to free the omega from his torment, just as his alpha instructed. She also couldn't take listening to the poor thing suffering either, it just brought on bad memories.

The butler stepped outside the room. She walked over to where the list of chores had been placed and decided that she would go through it. However before she could take a glance she felt the vibration of the cellphone in her pocket. Charlotte took the phone out and glanced at the message:

 **Master Illumi:**

 _I forgot to mention one more thing. Kloah should be waking up around this time, they do not like to drink from bottles so if they starts crying then you have permission to release Hisoka early so he can be fed. Their crib is in Hisoka's nest. The baby monitor should be on the kitchen counter._

Charlotte could feel a slight bubble of curiosity raise in her, she had forgotten about the newest addition to the Zoldyck's family. A little omega, a child that none of the butlers, at least the living ones at least, had been allowed to see. Kloah was an omega pup, and thus their alpha parent was very, very protective over the child. It was understandable for an alpha parent to act as such. Despite the omega being only a baby, any alpha would still try and steal the little omega to make a personal breeder out of them for the future or even now for those sick alphas who didn't care to wait. Although many had found the overprotectiveness surprising from the eldest Zoldyck, since he was rather cruel and hard to please. Many had expected that he would ignore an omega child that was born from him, after all he was a bit cruel towards his own omega sibling, Milluki, as a young boy. Charlotte would not ponder it, since it really wasn't any of her business.

The beta went into the kitchen and immediately spotted the baby monitor. She took it up and check to see if it was on, which it was not, and so turned it on to hear if the child was awake or not. The other end of the monitor was quiet, except for the soft little snores, which signaled that the pup was still asleep for now. Charlotte dragged a chair from the table and took a seat and simply waited for ten thirty or for the monitor to tell her that omega Kloah was awake.

It was nine fifteen when the Charlotte heard an infant's cry come through the monitor. The beta quickly walked towards the master bedroom and unbounded the omega. "Omega Kloah is in need of your service, Omega Hisoka" the beta informed.

Hisoka was flustered and a bit of a panting and shaky mess. The omega grabbed a bottle of water that had been sitting on the end table. After taking a chug from the bottle, the omega turned to the beta and through panted breath said "Bring him to me. I need to clean up…"

"Of course" The butler said before walking away to fetch the pup. Because of how close the rooms were, Charlotte decided it would be best to wait a while before returning to the master bedroom. This way Hisoka had time to clean up without rush.

Upon returning, Charlotte found that the bed was cleaned up and Hisoka was cleaned and wet from the quick shower he had taken, a towel covering his private bits.

Charlotte handed over the crying infant to their mother, and the moment the child was brought to the teat of their mother's breast, the infant latched on and began to suckle. Despite identifying as male, Hisoka was an omega and with pregnancy, his breast grew as the filled with milk for his infant.

"My poor little apple, you must of been hungry" The omega cooed at the pup. Giving his finger to his pup's tiny hands to grasp onto. "Hmm mama is sorry he won't let you go hungry like that again." The omega plants a kiss on the pups forehead and continues to play with those tiny hands.

"So you are my new sitter?" Hisoka asked not even looking up at the beta.

"Yes, Master Illumi ordered me to watch you for your protection" Charlotte Answered.

Hisoka bursts into laughter "My protection? Now that is clearly a stupid lie to go with. I'm in no need of protection, this is my prison and you are simply a guard, while Illumi is the warden." The omega sneered.

"Alpha"

Hisoka looks up and glares at the beta "Excuse me?"

"You must refer to him as alpha, he said I must make sure you are behaving like a proper omega and to refer to your alpha as anything else but his title is an offense." Charlotte explained.

Hisoka scowls "What are you going to do, tell on me?"

"I have to it's my job...although if things were different-"

"Don't even finish that sentence because things are the way they are and it will not change. You are a slave to the Zoldycks just as much as I am, except I'm a "pampered pet" compared to the disposable trash that you are."

The butler frowns, the omega was a mean one that was for sure. But it's not like he insulted her, what he says is true. She was disposable, and the Zoldycks would no doubt rid of her easily like all the other past butlers that failed to do their job or broke the rules.

"Since your punishment has ended, Master Illumi has asked me to make sure you do your assigned chores."

"I know what I have to do, no need to go over the list. It's the same thing every day" The omega sighs boredly. He glances back down at his pup and smiles "Finished my little apple?" He spoke softly to the child, who had indeed stopped nursing. The omega puts the towel over his shoulder and then the infant over the towel and began to softly pat their back to help them burp.

"Uurp!" The child burps, a little spittle coming out of their mouth.

"Good puppy" The omega praised rubbing the pups back. Hisoka holds the child in his arms and uses a clean spot of the towel to wipe the spittle off the pup's mouth.

Hisoka stood up from the bed and walked towards the nursery to place the baby back in the crib. "Now you relax here little one, I'll come play with you once I'm done." The child cooed up at their mother, stretching their hands up and making little grabby hands.

Hisoka chuckles and gently scratches the infants cloth tummy. He takes one of the small plushies that the child favored and placed it on their tummy before walking back into the master bedroom.

The omega walks into the kitchen and starts making himself something for breakfast. The man made himself a fruit and vegetable salad with wheat blueberry pancakes. Charlotte watched the omega go about his morning from nearby.

"You know if you stare at me any harder, one might start to think that you'd have a thing for me" The omega purred.

Charlotte felt her eye twitch from the comment. "No, I'm just wondering why you are cooking in the nude, I'm sure Master Illumi would not approve…"

"Master Illumi this, Master Illumi that. Do you not speak on your own without thinking about our slave master" the omega taunts.

"It is my job to-"

"Yes, yes your job to be my husband's shadow while he is off bringing home the bacon. You needn't repeat yourself sweetheart you sound like a parrot."

"May I remind you omega Hisoka, that despite being a level below you in social status, Master Illumi has said that you must act respectfully and that I had permission to reprimand you for any of your misdeeds"

Hisoka turns off the stove, turning to smirk at the beta "Permission to reprimand me? Oh so you are going to what, spank me?" The omega laughed "Well if you think you can hold me dow- Um, are you ignoring me?" the omega asked, as he noticed the beta texting on her phone. The beta was texting Illumi to see if the omega's current rudeness was liable for punishment. Now she was waiting for a reply.

MASTER ILLUMI:

 _I do not want him walking around the house naked, he has clothing so tell him to put some on. Also he should not be embarrassing me in such a way, you have my permission to reprimand him. If he disobeys and refuses to put on clothing or to accept his punishment, then remind him that if he doesn't do as he is told I will be coming home early._

"Master Illumi says that you are to be punished accordingly for your misbehavior, as well as put on some clothing. If you refuse, he says he'll come home early." Charlotte announced.

Hisoka frowns, feeling a nervous sweat bead down his cheek. He did not want Illumi to return home early, but he also did not want to have to subjugate himself to the humiliation of being punished by a butler of all people. However he did promise his little apple play time, so it be better that he just took the easy way for now.

"Fine" the omega huffed, stomping back into the master bedroom. A few moments passed and the omega returned wearing clothes, an omegan cream colored long tunic with a pair of matching pants, and carrying a small black cane.

The omega hands it over the the beta, before dropping his pants and leaning over the side of the table. "Okay get it over with already."

Charlotte's face flushed red, she really didn't want to do this. She'd never really spanked anyone before, not even her own child. The beta was a bit uncomfortable with the task but knew she had to do it if she wanted to stay alive.

She could do this, it was just a little spanking. A spanking where a grown adult, possibly older than she was the recieving end of the spanking, oh god this was a bit to much. But she had no choice.

"Okay I'm going to start now"

"Okay get it over with"

"Any second now…"

"Alright…"

"Um is there something I suppose to do first or…"

"Yes, hit my damn ass with the cane. Possibly like thirty times cuz that usually how long Alpha does it."

"T-thirty times?"

"You know the longer you take the more trouble you get yourself in, so stop being a prude and just get it do- OW!" The smack of the cane against his rear had hurt a lot, possibly bone breaking pain. "Easy woman, you're giving me a spanking not trying to prepare me to get ass replacement surgery." The omega rubbed his sore and most likely now reddened bottom. If this had been one of Hisoka's fights he would of been full adrenaline and wouldn't feel any pain. But this was not only not a battle, but it was a humiliating corporal punishment and Hisoka couldn't ignore pain very much.

"Ah, s-sorry. I'll be a-"

"Bzzzz, bzzz" went Charlottes phone. The butler glanced at it and as she guessed it was from Master Illumi.

MASTER ILLUMI

 _Do not go easy on him, he can handle it. This is a punishment, not fun time._

"Uh...i-is he watching us" Charlotte asked a bit scared for her life.

"Most likely that asshole is watching from a camera like a creep. Although I didn't think he put the camera's back up" Hisoka probably lost his privacy privileges most likely because of his poor behavior this week. "Oops my bad."

MASTER ILLUMI

 _Add 60 lashes to that punishment for that asshole and creep statement. Make sure to start over from the beginning, and yes I am watching the camera feed for now so do not be lenient with him again. You're lucky I am in a good mood now so I'm willing to be fair and overlook your first slight._

Charlotte swallowed "A-a yes sir" she said loudly to whatever camera was about.

"O-okay, your punishment has been extended to ninety lashes with the cane, for speaking poorly of your alpha.'

"Bitch" hisoka hissed loudly.

MASTER ILLUMI:

 _120 lashes now, and make sure he counts every slash._

"He says-"

"Yeah I get it, more slashes just start please." Hisoka sighed, raising his behind higher.

"Okay, you must start counting from the beginning."

"Tsk, fine."

"Okay now starting" Charlotte announced before finally beginning again. She let the can hit the behind of the omega in the same speed and force as the first time, getting a yelp from him.

"O-one" he hissed through his teeth.

Charlotte hit him again, and again, again and continued the pace while the omega counted every lash. By the thirtieth flash the omega legs were giving up beneath him, and his bottom was covered in red slash marks and heavily bruised. The omega was trying to not show that he was pained, and tried his hardest to stop himself from making noise with every impact. By the sixtieth lash, Hisoka let out a gasp of relief and let his body go lax. Charlotte also breathe a sigh of relief, happy the embarrassing and intimate moment was over and done with.

Hisoka pulls up his trousers and with a limp, eats he cold breakfast he had finished making moments ago. It was a much needed reward for enduring that harsh spanking.

"If you want I'll share my pancakes with you, to celebrate our first kinky moments together" The omega teased, earning a glare from the butler which in turn caused Hisoka to chuckle.

After that, the rest of the day went on very well without any more misdeeds from the omega. He got all his chores done and spent the rest of the day pampering his pup with affection. By midnight, Illumi had returned and Charlotte was allowed to leave with her life intact. She never hugged her pup harder than she did that night.

And as for Hisoka, despite having been punished already. The omega was still in for a second punishment from his alpha, and Illumi had been waiting impatiently to hand it to his omega.


	4. Teaching A Lesson pt 1

**Teaching A Lesson**

 **Part. 1**

Complete silence encompassed Illumi's domain. Illumi was reading a book in his bed, and Hisoka was laying in the inner room that used to be Illumi's home office. The omega was running on his instinct and was building his new nest for the arrival of his pup. Yes the omega was now pregnant, about five months pregnant to be exact, and had a round belly to prove it.

This was perhaps the quietest the alpha's home had been for a while. Now that Hisoka was now his omega and forbidden from leaving Illumi's domain, thanks to the nen-suppressing collar he now wore and the password protected door. The omega had seem to do everything to he could to annoy Illumi. Either the omega was having a tantrum, fighting Illumi or his butlers, or deliberately disobeying the rules placed for him to follow.

Illumi spent more time punishing the omega than anything else, something he did not wish to constantly do. Although you wouldn't expect it, Illumi did have a small soft spot but only for family. He was willing to give the omega some freedoms and pamper him with anything he wanted as long as he was obedient and did what was expected of him. It shouldn't be hard for the omega to follow the rules and bare his children, it was in his nature to do such. But despite being off his suppressants and having his full instincts restored, the omega still didn't fully act like how an omega should. However, the omega did occasionally flinch whenever the alpha used his alpha voice. He also submits when punished especially through sexual means. But since the omega was now pregnant and was showing more, Illumi had be lenient on the omega. Which in turn the omega became a true terror, doing whatever he wanted and saying whatever he wanted in order to piss the alpha off. The alpha always remained composed and would spank the omega or pin him down into submission. But it was not enough for a strong headed omega such as Hisoka. It had made the past few months very stressful for the alpha and he was sure he would snap at the omega soon if the behavior did not improve.

But honestly what could he do that would not give him anxiety about the safety of their pup. Oh well, there was no point in focusing on such trivial matters right now, not when there was so much peace and quiet.

"Illumii~" The omega calls from his nest. It would seem the peace and quiet has ended.

The alpha sighs, closing his book and getting up to go to the omega. "Yes?"

The omega smirks proudly "Well?"

The alpha brows knit together "well what?"

The omega frowns "Well what do you think" Hisoka asks, motioning towards his nest. "Isn't it just perfect."

The alpha took in the appearance of the nest. The floor was padded with lots of soft red and hot pink pillows with suit symbols designed on top of them. The round mattress in the corner which made up for the omega bed, was covered with a white sheet that also had the suit symbols all over it. Suit symbol shaped pillows all colored either white, red, black or hot pink littered the bed with a few rabbit and dove plushies. Books, board games and a box with the words "Card Packs" written on it sat neatly on a bookshelf. A big screen tv was mounted on the wall and it would seem that the omega has taken the liberties of plastering stickers all over the edges of the tv as well as the wall around it. It was pretty easy to tell that this was Hisoka's room, everything screamed the magician.

"Its nice" Illumi complimented in his usual dreary tone.

The omega's frown deepened "Just nice? That's all you have to say" he snapped.

Illumi scowls, he knew where this argument was going "Yes it's nice, I don't know what else you want me to say about it."

"Oh I don't know, good job, it's wonderful. Feels homely, how about a compliment about my decorating skills, but no it's just nice."

The alpha sighs "Fine, you did a good job Hisoka. Are you satisfied now?" The omega scowls and stomps away from the alpha and begins to pull things off the shelf and removes the sheets.

"What are you doing Hisoka?"

"I'm remodeling!" The omega snaps.

"Why, you were clearly happy about it before."

"Well now I don't like it, what am I not allowed to now like things now?!"

"I am not saying anything when you're being all grumpy" Illumi huffs. "I'm going back to my room to read, enjoy remodeling." The alpha hissed, walking off annoyed.

Hisoka watches as the alpha walks away, a tiny smirk etching on his face. He didn't really care about the alpha's opinion of his nest, rather he simply wanted a reason to piss the alpha off. The omega found it rather easy to make any small thing into a problem, knowing that it would be enough to annoy the alpha but not into break his cool too much. Hisoka didn't want the alpha to snap at him and forget about being gentle with him. No he wanted the alpha to be annoyed but also remember that he couldn't do shit and it was his own fault for getting the omega pregnant in the first place.

Hisoka goes back to putting his nest back into the order that it was in before, all the while thinking up the next petty argument he could start with the alpha.

Illumi had, had enough. The alpha was now back in the master bedroom, typing away furiously at his computer, googling an answer to his problem. He went through site after site, from blogs to newsletters, trying to figure out a way to punish his omega without hurting their pup. However nothing he found was helpful, everything were written for the average omega. Things that would not work on an omega of Hisoka's caliber. The alpha would also get very useless advice from pro-omega websites, advocating for non traditional methods. The alpha found those methods to be the most idiotic and time wasting ideas he had ever seen.

The assassin took a minute to think and assess what he else he could do. Then an idea hit him, a hunter's website. The hunter association had hunters of every dynamic among them. He was sure there were some alphas who had trouble controlling their strong headed omegas. The assassin logged into the hunter's site, he went into the forums and searched. What the alpha found so far looked promising for future misbehavior, but he needed something for his current behavior. Perhaps with more searching he just might-

"Illummiii" The omega whines as he gently crawls onto the bed "Feed me."

Illumi glares at the omega "You can feed yourself just fine" the alpha snaps.

Hisoka pouts "But I'm pregnant you gotta feed me, I could burn my tummy on the stove or worse I could fall in the fire."

"You fall in the fire you'll survive, the baby will gain training experience from the womb."

Hisoka eyes narrows into slits, the alpha thought he could ignore him. The omega's eyes lands on the laptop that his mate seem so focused on. He smirks, with one swift hand the omega pushes the laptop out of the alpha's hands. The laptop goes crashing to the floor, the screen becoming damaged.

Two two fall into silence, Illumi's gaze fixed on his broken laptop. Hisoka looks from the laptop to the alpha "Well...you gonna feed me no-"

The alpha grabs the omega by the hair and drags him out of the room. "I give up being nice simply because of your condition. Unluckily for you, I managed to find my answer on how to deal with your problematic behavior minutes before you broke my laptop." The alpha said with a guttural growl.

The omega tried to keep pace with the alpha while also trying to pry the man's fingers from out of his hair. "I doubt whatever you found would ever succeed in breaking me."

"You'll think that now, but honestly what I have in store for you will probably fix that little disobedient streak out of you for good. It's so ingenious I'm a little disappointed in myself for not thinking of it before."

The pair ends up out of Illumi's domain and into the elevator that's attached to every floor of the Zoldyck's mansion. Illumi punched in for the dungeon floor. Hisoka knew that floor very well "What, you're going to whip me or is it starvation this time. And what of the baby?" Hisoka hissed.

Illumi simply ignored the other man. Once the two reached the dungeon floor, the alpha continued to drag the omega from out of the elevator and down the long stone hall. Upon coming to the first empty holding cell, Illumi gently shoved the omega into the cell and locked him in.

"I'll let you out when I feel you've learned your lesson" The alpha said, and with that said he turns and leaves.

"Illumi, your not gonna just leave me down here! What if I go into labor, are you going to starve me to death, Illumi!?" But his screams go on deaf door.

One week had past since Illumi locked the omega away in the dungeon. Fortunately for Hisoka, he was allowed to rebuild his nest with comfortable material. But he was not allowed anything to help with his boredom, so no board games, television or even a radio. He wouldn't even let the omega build cards. The other prisoners next door refused to even speak to him, mostly because he was a Zoldyck and possibly because Illumi ordered them not too. So most of the time the omega slept, only waking up when he was brought his meal, or given his sponge bathe. One good thing at least was that the omega was allowed to order whatever food he wanted for breakfast,lunch, dinner and his midnight snack.

Hisoka was a bit confused however, he was still allowed some luxury. What exactly was Illumi planning? The thought had been nagging at the omegas thoughts lately, causing him less sleep. A knock came at his door waking the omega from his thoughts "I have brought your daily lunch, omega hisoka" Announced a butler at the door.

Hisoka rolls to his side, and carefully sat himself up "Come in I am awake."

The butler opened the door and placed the large arrangement of food onto the omega's table. "Master Illumi, has set up a doctor's appointment for you tonight and that he'll be joining you for dinner tonight." The butler informed the omega.

Hisoka raises a brow to that "Oh so my darling mate is wanting to grace me with his presence tonight? I wonder what the special occasion is,hm?" The butler did not reply, simply standing there in waiting to take the omega's food from him so he could return them for washing in the kitchen. The omega pouts at that, every butler was a critique in this house.

"Fine, fine I'm eating my food. Wouldn't want to keep your beloved dishwasher waiting." The omega teased, lifting himself up from his bed and waddling over towards the table.

Illumi and the family doctor arrived many hours later. Hisoka didn't know what time it was, only that it was probably night because dinner would be arriving soon after Illumi left.

"Hisoka" Illumi purred upon seeing the omega for the first time this week.

The omega sat up with a frown "Illumi" growled the omega.

"I see you still got your disobedience still with you. No matter it is not like I'm releasing you from here anytime soon."

"Well if you're not going to let me out anytime soon, mind giving me some playing cards to pass the time?"

Illumi raises a brow "after the disrespect you gave me moments ago, I think not. Although you'll be happy to know that I will allow for you to go on walks around the halls with mother and she'll be keeping you up with your pregnant yoga. Can't have you sleeping all the time, your body needs exercise." Oh joy quality time with Ms. Never shuts the fuck up. Hisoka wasn't looking forward to that but at least he was being allowed to do something. And he could do with some yoga, his body has been feeling a bit stiff and aching in his back area.

"I have finished setting up for the examination, Master Illumi" The doctor informed the alpha.

"Ah good, Hisoka-"

"Yeah, yeah I know what to do. Done this plenty of times before" the omega said as he laid back down, opening up his kimono to reveal his large stomach.

The doctor got to turning on the ultrasound machine, and rub the cold gel on the magician's stomach. A few moments of searching and he finally gets picture of the unborn child on the screen. "The baby seems healthy, a good steady heartbeat, and they're the size they need to be."

"Of course, with all the food this little apple has been making me eat I should expect them to be the size of a watermelon" the omega purrs, staring fondly at the image of the baby. The magician had never thought in a million years that he would love another so strongly as he loved the pup. He had been abhorrent to the at first baby when he realized he was pregnant. But when he had first seen the child on an ultrasound the magician had felt an immediate love and connection to the unborn child. Perhaps it was his omegan instincts, perhaps it was a secret part of him that had craved love. Whatever the reason, Hisoka couldn't shake the feeling of need to hold the child in his arms, to love them and give them everything he never had.

"I can also tell you the dynamic the child will be if you wish to know" The doctor says, causing both parents to perk up with interest.

Hisoka did not wish to know the dynamic, afraid of what their life will be if they turned out an omega like him. Illumi on the other hand was curious. He wanted to know his child's dynamic for two reasons, one to decide what sort of future he would have to plan for his child and two because his mother wanted to decorate the child's future room based off their designated dynamic.

"What is the dynamic?" Illumi asked.

"Hmm, ah here it is. You're going to have… an omega" said the doctor.

Hisoka felt himself instinctively clutch the sides of his belly. He gives the alpha of suspicious look curious of the younger man's reaction to the news. But the alpha kept his usual blank face.

"Hmm...very well, take a few photo's for the family, I'm sure mother will be thrilled to have a photo of her grandchild."

"Yes, Master Illumi."

Hisoka narrows his eyes "You have no problem with the child's dynamic?" he asked the alpha.

"Not really no, an omega is still a valuable asset even though they can not work as assassins. But they can make the family grow, and help train their children to become efficient assassins." But Illumi still wished the child had been an alpha or at least a beta, that way the family would have more active assassins in their arsenal again. Ever since Killua, Alluka and surprisingly even Kalluto left the family there was less active assassins in the home. And Since Milluki was an omega, and a lazy one at that, only Illumi and his parents had been left to take up most of the work. It would seem they would have to wait until the omega's next heat to see if they'd get some alpha's or betas.

"Hmph, you really have no shame. You're willing to make a baby factory out of your own child too." The omega hissed.

"It is better than aborting them or selling it away. The only use an omega has in this family is to produce more assassins. No client of ours want to hire an omega nor is it safe to allow omega's to go on missions especially by themselves. No amount of training can make an omega disobey an alpha's order, especially when they use the voice. And most of our targets tend to be alpha's. Trust me when I say our child is better of staying home with you, then being outside on their own with the chance that they might come back to us a victim of rape and, or murder." The alpha explained to the omega.

The omega wanted to argue but he knew he had nothing. It was true, an alpha's voice was powerful and even he had trouble withstanding the voice even while on his suppressants. A few close calls had made Hisoka somewhat reluctant to fight alphas, but the man still did it to prove himself the victor over his dynamic.

"Anyways the examination is done now so we can leave for dinner. I wish to discuss some things with you." The alpha says as he picks up the omega and stands him on his feet. "The alpha then removes a chain leash from out of his pocket.

Hisoka hisses "You are not gonna leash me!"

"You have little choice in the matter, now either be a good boy and let me put the leash on you. Or, I might rethink my thoughts about letting you keep that child, an omega may have worth but getting you into heat again and producing a better promising litter is far more profitable." The alpha warns.

Hisoka simmers down, afraid at the thought of losing his baby. He could tell the alpha was serious about the threat, poker face or not, illumi was not one to make idle threats. The omega obediently lets the alpha clip the offending leash onto his collar then lets the alpha lead him out of the cell and into the hall.

Illumi takes the omega to the patio, were a butler waited with a cart full of mouth watering food. The moment the scent hit his nose the omega's stomach growled for food. For an omega, the pup sure had a huge appetite.

The alpha pulls out a chair for the omega, before taking his own. As the food was being served to them, the alpha began talking "I have decided that you will remain in the dungeon for the rest of your pregnancy."

Hisoka frowns "You're gonna keep me locked up in their for four more months?!"

"I might make it even longer if your attitude does not improve." The alpha growls. "You should be lucky that I have zero desire to end your life." Hisoka pouts, he should feel relieved to know the alpha had no plans to kill him while in his weakened state. But then again Hisoka would prefer being in hell then staying by this assholes side.

"So you're going to lock me away for so long all because I refuse to be your little slave?" Hisoka hissed

"No because you refuse to accept me and be obedient to me. I am your alpha, mate, husband and legal guardian as long as the law is concerned." The assassin snaps back.

"Funny, an assassin who actually cares about the law."

"Although I'm not the epitome of lawfulness, when it comes to the law of this household I will enforce it. You are mine, my possession and my omega. I can give you freedoms and I can take them away too. Most omega's would die to have the life you have."

"Yes the weak omega's who wouldn't mind getting beaten, starved and forced to be someone's incubator would, but I am not one of those omegas. I am stronger than my dynamic despite what you think. I refuse to bow to you just because you have a knot!"

Illumi eyes narrow "I wouldn't have to punish you so much if you simply behaved. You think you may think you're stronger than your nature but in reality you are just as much of a omega as all the others and soon I will get you to notice what you are."

Hisoka huffs "Good luck to you then, just know that you'll find yourself struggling for a long, long time."

"I have no problem with that, however long it takes is fine with me. I was born and raised to endure any hardships, this will be a cakewalk. Now enough banter, eat your food before it goes cold." The alpha orders the omega.

Hisoka hand tingles and itches to do as the alpha instructs, but he fights it simply waiting "I like my food when it's cold" the omega states with a smirk.

"Hisoka…" The alpha warns, but the omega is stubborn and refuses to eat just yet.

Time passes, both men staring each other down in a battle of will. The food growing colder and colder. Hisoka believes he has won this round, and is about to dig into his cold meal when it is taken away from him by the butler and replaced with another hot meal.

"You're cheating" The omega says with a pout.

"No I'm simply playing the game smart. Now we can do this all night til the sun rises. But I don't think you'd be so cruel to starve our pup like this now would you? So, eat your food."

The omega frowns, but he knows the alpha is right. His stomach already growled with hunger, the infant no doubt angry at his mother for not eating. The omega glares at the alpha as he picks up a fork and a knife, digging into his meal.

Illumi smiles triumphantly "Good boy." One point for the alpha, zero for the omega.

Three months later…

Hisoka was laying in his bed, feeling ill and unhappy. The omega had been unwell like this for a week, and he wasn't sure what it was. He was sure it was not pregnancy related illness, because he knew well enough what that was like. No this was worse, it left him bedridden and unable to do any of the basic necessities like eating, bathing or taking care of his hair. Luckily Illumi had hired him a twenty-four hour nanny to help him and make sure his health did not get any worse. It was a kind gesture that was welcomed, but Hisoka still wished he would just get better. He didn't want any help or care from the alpha, especially since the arrogant ass kept making comments about how this was one of the reasons why the omega needed to accept having an alpha. It was honestly annoying and the omega would rather go on a walk with Madame Kikyo.

In all honesty, he really wished he could go for a walk outside. Get rid of the cramp in his legs and see all the beautiful sights nature beholds. He wouldn't even mind listening to Madame Kikyo's ramblings if it meant ridding of this sickness and boredom. The omega could hardly stomach food and much of his meals consist of soups and porridge. It filled his stomach enough, but the omega sort of became rather acquired to the taste of the many interesting cuisines made for the zoldyck family, or at least the baby making him crave the taste.

A slight pain in his side was making Hisoka groan with anger "Great what is it now?" The pain continued, getting slightly worse and worse. Hisoka was beginning to worry "Alicia!" The omega called out, knowing his nanny would hear from the other side.

The door opens revealing the butler "Yes, omega Hisoka?"

"Call a doctor, I think there is something wrong with the baby" The omega whimpers, clutching his stomach and trying to numb himself to the pain.

"Yes right away" The butler says before rushing off to Illumi's room. The nanny had been ordered to give all reports to the alpha first before anyone else.

"Master Illumi it is an emergency" The butler calls bursting into the room.

Illumi glares at the butler, a tad annoyed by the intrusion. But upon realizing it was the nanny in charge of Hisoka, the alpha calms his need to punish the butler. "What is it?"

"Omega Hisoka is in pain and he believes it has something to do with the baby."

Illumi perks up at that "Is he in labor?"

"I do not know, I came to you first before heading to fetch a doctor as you instructed me to do."

"Ah, bring a doctor and tell him that my omega is possibly in labor. I want Hisoka put under anesthetics and given a c-section. Alert me when it is done." The alpha informs the beta.

"Yes sir" the butler bows and hurries off to the infirmary wing of the house.

Illumi smiles, excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Not only would he be getting a child, but his plan to get Hisoka to obey would finally commence. He was going to make that omega regret disobeying him. The man relaxes himself into the couch, waiting for his child to be born.

Hisoka eyes open, his body ached but also felt strangely lighter. The omega launches up in his bed and his hands fly towards his stomach. It was flat, there was no hardness indicating that there was suppose to be a baby in there. What had happened to his child...The man looks around and finds himself still in his dungeon cell, the smell of blood did resonate in the air but there was no sight of it. What had happened, all he remembered was being in pain. Then he felt wetness all around his lower half and realized that he might of been in labor. Then doctors and nurses came in the room, flanking all around him. They could tell what was going on just from looking at him, then they went into action. They set up the room for birthing, then they put him under, the darkness.

So he had given birth to his child, so why were they not here with him? The omega felt uneasiness, you never were suppose to separate an omega from their child without them knowing. They grew terrible anxiety and began mourning for their pup. A process that lasted until they were pregnant once more.

Hisoka wanted to say he wasn't like those omega's, but he soon found himself scurrying all over the tiny cell in search for his pup. He tore his nest apart wondering where they were, hoping that he would find them but he didn't.

"Looking for something, dear?" came a voice from behind Hisoka's cell door.

The omega's head whips around and growls at the alpha "Where is my pup!?"

"Tsk, tsk Hisoka now is that anyway to talk to your alpha?"

"Fuck you, give me my pup!"

Illumi frowns " 'Our' pup is just fine and is being well cared for by a nursemaid." The alpha informs "After all, I wouldn't want our child to be brought under an omega who lacks proper manners and etiquette."

"So what, you're going to kill me now? Find yourself a proper little incubator to have your spawn?" The omega hissed, muscles tense and rearing to fight for the last ounce of life he needs too.

"No of course not, you are still useful to me. Its as you say, I'll simply use you as an incubator. I'll treat you just how omega's used to be handled. Locked away, repeatedly breed and used as an outlet to release any and all of my frustration. The pups you bare me will simply be left to be raised by beta nannies."

The omega ran up to the door, clutching the bars tightly and growling "You can't do this to me! You can't keep me away from the children I carry!"

Illumi smirks "Oh and who will stop me? There isn't a single omega rescue group that would step one foot onto Zoldyck property. And my parents have agreed to not interfere in how I handle my omega and raise my children." The alpha lets a finger caress the omega's cheek "I wouldn't have to treat you in such a way, had you simply accepted your role and obeyed. I gave you chances to fix your attitude and you spat on my good graces."

"I shouldn't have to be forced to be something that I am now!" The omega shouts, moving his head away from the alpha's touch. "I'm a fucking human and I have rights!"

"But that's the thing Hisoka, you have no rights, not in this country and not in this household. You may deny what you are all you want, but you can no longer hide what you are. You are an omega, and nothing you can do can change your dynamic."

Hisoka's teeth clenched, he wanted to scream, yell and argue against the alpha's words. But what could he possibly say? The alpha would not change his mind and even if he used his regular strength he knew the alpha would easily subdue him without killing him. He was trapped, his child was taken from him and he would become one of his worst nightmares. The omega really had fucked up.

The omega hated the feeling of helplessness and the desire to beg and grovel that surfaced in the pit of stomach. His omegan instincts were becoming stronger and stronger the longer he was weaned off suppressants. Hisoka fought back the urge to cry, he would never ever cry tears to this man.

"Don't leave me here…" The omega pleads softly.

"Hmmmm, no I think I rather will keep you here. At least this way I know where you are and you can't cause harm." The alpha takes a step back from the door. "Well I'll be off now, I have to go on a mission. I'll see you when I have use for you." and with that said the alpha turned and left.

Hisoka felt the panic rise "I-Illumi, come on you can't do this! Illumi don't leave me like this! I'll behave I swear on my life, just dont keep me down here any longer. Don't keep me away from my child, Illumi! Illumi!"


	5. Teaching A Lesson pt 2

**Teaching A Lesson Part. 2**

A month and three weeks goes by and Hisoka is still locked away in the dungeon. His nest was stripped away from his cell, his ankles and wrist were chained and his food privilege was lessened from three times a day to one small meal a day. The man was losing weight and muscles, his body getting weak from the mistreatment. What made things worse was that his body was still grieving for his pup, and Hisoka too wanted them back. He barely had the energy to keep screaming and punching at the walls, to cause any sort of trouble. He spent most of his day laying in bed, but hardly ever sleeping. All he could think about was his pup, were they being well cared for? Did his pup miss him, was it still alive or had Illumi decided to kill the pup for being an omega. Hisoka didn't know and it was driving him insane.

The man had constantly begged the butlers to call for Illumi, for his alpha to talk to him. To forgive him for his behavior and to punish him any otherway. But they never listened, most likely by order of Illumi. The omega was distraught and a mess, but mostly he was angry. How dare that beanpole of an alpha steal his pup away, how dare he lock him up and keep him from his pup. How dare he take his dignity and freedom, how dare he ruin Hisoka's life like this! Hisoka's bloodlust was calling for the alpha's head, but Hisoka knew he was not strong enough to take on the zoldyck in his current nenless state. As more time passed the omega lost the will to fight, the will to let his anger take the reigns of his emotions. It was nothing more than a small fire burning, only burning because of his yearning for his pup.

The door to his cell opens, but Hisoka does not move. He knew it was just a butler bringing his one meal for the day. Although he could go and beg to the butlers to get Illumi he knew they wouldn't, and it was also not like they would talk to him anyhow either. However Multiple footsteps enter the room, which stirs hisoka's curiosity. Usually it is just one or two butlers, but today is sounds like three.

"Set the table over there" Illumi spoke, his voice rouses the omega to sit up and stare at him.

"Illu-"

"On your knees" The alpha orders the omega.

Hisoka eyes widen for a short moment, before he gets on his knees.

"Head down, arms behind your back." Illumi continues, his eyes boring down on the omega.

Hisoka lowers his head and places his arms behind his back just as he was instructed. Illumi doesn't praise him for his obedience, instead he sits down around the table. A feast of food is placed on the table, the smell alone makes Hisoka's mouth water.

Illumi gathers food on a plate and then begins to eat it when he. Hisoka can hear the clinking of silverware, and the soft chewing of food. His stomach growls loudly, bringing Illumi to give him attention.

"Are you hungry?" the alpha asks without looking at the omega.

"Yes" the omega answers.

"Yes, who?"

Hisoka thinks and realizes his mistake. It slightly made his blood boil but he knew it had to be done if he wanted a chance to talk to Illumi or be forgiven for his sins. "Yes, alpha…" Hisoka says softly. The word feeling heavy on his tongue.

"Good boy" Illumi continues to eat not offering any to Hisoka.

Hisoka whines, he thought the alpha was going to feed him. Illumi ignores the omega's whimpers and continues to eat his fill til only scraps are left. Illumi puts some of the food on the fork and lowers it down to Hisoka. Hisoka doesn't even think, he simply nibbles hungrily on the food. Not caring that the alpha was feeding him like a traditional alpha did to their omegas. Illumi is pleased by this and continues to feed the omega his leftovers. When the omega was finished and his stomach slightly sated\

it was then when the alpha began to speak.

"I've been hearing from the butlers that you have been begging for me to let you out" Illumi says as he places the fork onto his plate "Begging me to forgive you, and I have to say I'm sad that I didn't get to hear you beg. What a sight that would of been, hmm…" Illumi taps a finger against his chin and hums "Hisoka do you want to get out of here?"

Hisoka perks up at the thought "Yes I-"

"Yes who?" Illumi says, raising a brow.

Hisoka shrinks and submissively looks to the ground "Yes alpha, please…"

"Hmmm I'm not sure now, you're not exactly convincing me that you truly want to leave here. I guess you don't care to see our pup after all." The alpha said, slightly teasing but also serious. He wanted to hear the omega beg as if his life was on the line, otherwise he will leave him down here longer.

"Alpha please! Please let me out I won't misbehave anymore. I'll be a good boy, I'll be good" Hisoka begs with more vigor, he wanted to see his pup. If he had to beg to be released then he would beg, even if it meant-

An idea forms in the omega's head, he knew a better way to beg. Although… the embarrassment and shame from the thought of doing such a thing made the omega slightly hesitant. "A-alpha I'll prove I'll be a good boy. I'll show you" the omega softly whined, he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

Illumi's interest was piqued "Oh, and how exactly will you prove yourself to me?"

Hisoka didn't face the man, his face burning red as he slowly turns around, keeping himself on his knees as he slips his underwear off and bent over in a presenting position. He held the hem of his kimono to make sure it didn't cover his cunt nor his cock from the alpha's view. And what a view it was, Illumi found himself biting his lips at the sexy display. How many times had he wished to see this fantasy of his come to life, for Hisoka to offer himself up for the alpha to take. Illumi shifted slightly in his chair, as his cock pressed uncomfortable against his pants.

"I'll be a good boy alpha, please forgive me." Hisoka whimpered

Illumi narrows his eyes "Oh, so you think you can show me your bum and expect forgiveness eh?"

"No alpha…"

"Hm, no?" Now that was a answer the alpha had not expected. "And why do you say so my little omega?"

"Because…" Hisoka pauses his breath shaky as he tried to muster the strength to speak the words in his head "Because alpha can't forgive me until he has shown me my place…Please alpha show me my place and I'll promise to be a good boy."

A growl rumbles in the alpha's throat, he immediately stands up and kicks back the chair causing it to fall to the floor. He swaggers over to the presenting omega. He stands behind him and reaches down to grab a handful of the omega's plump bottom "So my little omega wants to be shown his place, hmmm?"

Hisoka shivers "Yes alpha please, please show me my place. Please forgive me alpha…"

Illumi smiles and hums, he released his hold of the omega's bottom, giving it a slight smack before straightening his stance once more "Turn around Hisoka, come here and suck your alpha's cock."

Hisoka gave it no thought and immediately turns around, kneeling in front of the alpha's crotch, and grabs at the alpha's zipper with his hand.

"Ah, ah" Scolds Illumi "No using your hands"

Hisoka stops his action, and lowers his hands. He grabs at the zipper with his teeth and slowly zips it down, immediately Illumi's half erect cock springs forth from its prison almost smacking the omega on the forehead. Hisoka doesn't even wait for further instructions when he takes his alpha cock into his mouth, still without using hands, and begins to suckle. Hisoka licks and nibbles to sides, giving it desperate almost pleading kisses to the mushroom tip.

The omega lowers his face to the base of the alpha's cock and suckles on the area where the knot would form and then goes lower to kiss and lick his alpha's balls. He grabs at one with his mouth and suckles onto it, all the while staring up with pleadingly to the alpha.

Illumi purrs at the administration's "Good boy, hmm you're starting to convince me. But…" Illumi grabs a handful of the omega's red locks and pulls him up away from his balls "Open your mouth" the alpha orders.

Hisoka opens his mouth up widely, allowing the alpha access. Illumi immediately plunges into the warm cavern of Hisoka's mouth with one full thrust, going all the way down to the hilt. Hisoka gags slightly but grabs his bearings and relaxes his throat. The alpha smirks before pounding his cock down the omega's mouth with vicious speed. Hisoka took every painful thrust let the alpha do as he pleased, it was the only way to get out of here.

Illumi tightens his hold of Hisoka hair as he feels his balls tighten a tell-tell sign that he is nearing completion. He shoves the omega's face further down his cock, right past the now forming knot. The knot takes form and catches around the omega's mouth. With his cock down the omega's throat the alpha cums. Hisoka swallows every last drop until the alpha's knot goes down.

When the knot goes down Illumi removes himself from Hisoka's mouth, slightly panting as he comes down from the high of orgasming. Illumi takes a peek at his handy work, the bruising of the omega's lips and the slight dribble of cum that goes down his chin. How appetizing…

With his hand still holding a fist full of Hisoka's hair, the alpha drags the omega onto his feet and slowly bring him over to the table. The alpha clears the table with one arm and tosses everything to the floor. He slams the omega over the table, kicking Hisoka's legs apart so the alpha had perfect view of the omega's slick dripping cunt.

The alpha gets on his knees and runs his tongue along the inside of the omega's cunt, savoring the sweet taste of the omega' slick. He kisses and nibbles along the outside before going back to licking the inside. Illumi grabs hold of the omega's cock with one hand and starts to stroke him.

Hisoka toes curl up and his body shivers in ecstasy, a low whine slips past his lips as the alpha began to fuck his tongue into his hole. The omega arches into the alpha's face allowing the tongue to bury further into him. Illumi gives the omega a few more strokes to his cock and licks to his cunt before removing himself.

Illumi takes hold of his cock and strokes it till it's semi-hard once more. He takes his other hand to spread one of Hisoka's cheek apart before pressing himself into the omega's cunt without preparation.

Hisoka realizes this and gets nervous, he has never been taken raw before and it did not sound like a pleasant experience "A-alpha?"

"Hush now, you're strong enough to take this. So I suggest you be a good boy and open up for me" Illumi says with a smirk as he slowly inches into the omega's tight folds.

Hisoka hissed in pain, he was right it was not comfortable nor did it feel good. It hurt but he dare not complain, scream or fight. He needed to behave himself and take everything the alpha gave him. The alpha was fully inside within a matter of minutes, his large cock throbbing within Hisoka as it was tightly hugged by the walls of Hisoka's cunt.

It was such an enjoyable feeling that Illumi couldn't help it when he bucked slightly, causing a pained whine to come out of the omega. Illumi chuckles as he holds down the omega's waist to the table and bucks inside the omega few more times gaining a few more pained cries until they slowly turned into moans of pleasure. The alpha took those moans as a que to pick up the pace, and so the alpha did just that. Illumi began to thrust roughly and fast into the omega without pause. Hisoka moans grow louder and more uncontrolled. The alpha manages to bump into the sweet spot of the omega causing Hisoka's eyes to almost roll to the back of his head.

Like a switch, the omega's mind becomes influenced by the instinct to please his alpha "Ooh...yes alpha fuck me there."

"Hmm, here?" the alpha says as he once again pounds exactly into the best spot "Does my omega like it when his alpha fucks him like this."

Hisoka moans his head rolling to the side as the alpha thrust become more powerful "Ohh yes alpha, yes I love it when you fuck me like this. Please alpha please fuck me harder, please."

"Harder you say? Hmm such a greedy little bitch you are. But what kind of alpha would I be if I didn't fuck my omega properly." Illumi's thrust became even rougher, and more vicious to the point where the whole room becomes filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the table rocking back and forth and almost thumping sound.

"Yes, yes, yes alpha please oh, Oh!" Hisoka cums hard, slick pooling at his feet.

Illumi raises a brow and huffs, he grabs hold of the omega's hair and slams his face against the table. He leans over til his mouth is up against the omega's ear "And who the fuck told you, you can come?" The alpha hisses in the omega's ear.

The omega shrinks "I-I'm sorry alp- Ah" The omega cries when the alpha slaps his rear end.

"I don't need your pathetic apologies" The alpha growls, he removes himself from the omega "lay on your back" The alpha commands.

Hisoka quickly does as he is told, and even spreads his legs to allow the alpha view. Hisoka face flushes, he did not like it when the alpha fucked him in this position. He didn't like to see the man dominating him. Hisoka found it difficult to face him like this, but he knew if he looked away he would be punished. This is exactly why Illumi enjoyed this position, to make the omega squirm and face his true nature. Illumi plunges himself once more into the omega with a single thrust. He continues the brutal thrusting before, this time holding the omega down by his neck. Hisoka slightly chokes and gasps as the alpha squeezes his neck.

"Now you'll learn not to cum without my permission."

"I-I'm sorry alpha... S-sorry"

"Always sorry aren't you, always the one to cause trouble and annoy the absolute shit out of me" Illumi growls "Ever since we met, you're always driving my to the brink of insanity, thinking your smug ass can get away with it, huh? But not anymore right, not since I found out you're nothing more than a little bitch."

The omega says nothing too the alpha's ranting, his head to dazed by the lack of air and the brutal thrusting of the alpha's cock inside him. Illumi growls in annoyance, his grip tightens more "Don't fucking ignore me" he shouts.

"S-sorry alpha please.."

"Hm please what? Please show me how to be a good little bitch, huh is that what you're trying to say?"

"I-" Hisoka gasps, his hands coming up at the alpha's hand. "Please, I cant b-breathe."

"Not until you say it, say your my little bitch." Illumi teases in a sing song voice.

"A-alpha…"

"Say it!" Illumi shouts his hold tightening more.

Hisoka shrinks and coughs "I'm your bitch!"

"Thats right you're my bitch" Illumi lightens up on his hand on Hisoka's throat, after all he didn't want to kill his breeder so fast after all. "Say it again" Illumi purrs

"I'm your bitch" Hisoka repeats.

Illumi completely releases the omega's throat and grabs hold of the omega's waist "Again" The alpha demands as he continues to thrust into the omega, his knot threatening to form.

"I'm your bitch"

"Keep going and don't stop until I tell you too."

"I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch" Hisoka chants as Illumi fucks his knot into the omega's cunt.

"Thats right, you're my bitch. You're my greedy. Little. Bitch~" Illumi knot catches inside the omega and ropes after ropes of cum spurt out of the alpha and into the omega. "And don't forget this lesson hisoka, I gave you purpose. I gave you a pup, a nice little nest and and security, all that an omega can need and want."

Illumi grabs the omega's face and brings it towards his own "I could give you freedom and take it away too. I am in control not you and if you don't learn that lesson soon then I don't believe you'll ever leave this dungeon. It can easily become your new and permanent home."

Hisoka shivers at the thought of that "I'm your bitch alpha I won't disobey you."

Illumi chuckles "Exactly, now shut up" Illumi takes hold of Hisoka's lips capturing them into a possessive kiss. Illumi cups the back of the omega's neck and presses him closer to his face. Hisoka parts his lips allowing the alpha access to the inners of his mouth and Illumi took his right and plunged his tongue inside the omega's and marked every inch of it with his tongue. Hisoka submissively bows to the kiss allowing the alpha full control.

Illumi ends the kiss, and stares into the omega's eyes "You're mine, do you understand."

Hisoka stares back, but within minutes looks away, unable to keep the alpha's gaze "Yes alpha…"

"Good" Illumi tilts the omega's neck and bites down, remarking him to add an extra reminder. After a few moments he releases himself. Illumi's knot finally went down and the alpha slips himself out of the omega.

He stuffs himself back into his pants and zips it up. "I'll return tomorrow, however I have yet to decide if you have earned your freedom yet."

Hisoka felt his world shatter then, the alpha still wasn't going to let him out. After all this, he was still gonna be kept apart from his pup! The fucking bastard, of course this alone wouldn't sway him. Hisoka wanted to break his neck, but he knew if he truely wanted to get out he would have to do as he was told and simply wait.

"Yes alpha…"

Illumi stares at the omega judgingly, but can't guise any sort of fight in the omega. Which pleases him "Good boy, now go to sleep I'll be back in the morning."

"Yes alpha." The omega slowly gets off the table and finds himself sore from the rough sex. He takes careful steps over to the bed and lays down within it. Sleep immediately taking the tired and frustrated omega.

Illumi leaves the cell closing and locking the door behind him. He walks towards his domain and wonders into the nest. The nursemaid is their feeding the a small infant a bottle of formula.

"How has Kloah been" the alpha asks, spooking the nursemaid slightly. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Omega Kloah has been well sir, a little fussy though… they haven't cried as much lately." The poor child had bawled their eyes out for weeks, somehow aware of their mother's lack of appearance. To calm them Illumi took all of Hisoka's clothes and wrapped the scent around the child. Which eased the crying some, but the baby was fussy and wouldn't eat as often as they should.

"They are managing to take their bottle tonight though. I think they'll finally will stop refusing his meals"

"Good, I already have one omega on a strike I don't need my own child doing so as well." The alpha said with a huff "When they have finished put them to sleep and then you may leave.

"Yes s-" Kloah smacks the bottle and spits up the formula all over the nursemaid and starts to wail. "Oh no...I apologize sir I'll-"

"No don't bother, give him here." Illumi demands, and the nursemaid hands the child, the bottle and as well a clean towel to clean the child off with.

Illumi takes the child and immediately cleans his face off with the towel "You are dismissed" he tells the nursemaid.

The nursemaid bows and leaves the room, leaving the father alone with his pup. Illumi cradles the child close and takes a seat in the rocking chair. He gently rocks back and forth, staring down at the stubborn child fussing in his arm.

"You know you are turning out to be just like your mother little one, and I do not like it one bit. You need to eat so you can live and to stop crying. No matter how much you weep you will not get your mother back until I say so, do you understand?"

The baby does not but it does not stop them from whimpering.

Illumi stucks the bottle into the Kloah's mouth and continues to rock back and forth in the rocking chair "You will eat and go to sleep tonight. I do not want to hear a peep from you" the alpha orders the child in his alpha voice.

Kloah suckles from the bottle, although not understanding their body follows the command. Illumi hums pleased that the child could follow direction. "Good little one, now eat up now and get strength. I'll be releasing your mother soon so you can stop the senseless crying." Illumi plants a kiss to the child's forehead, sealing his promise.

Hisoka had given up, it had been two weeks and Illumi had not let him out. Instead the alpha came every day and fucked the omega into submission. What makes matters worse is that his body began craving for the treatment. His body would automatically prepare itself to receive its alpha by producing a large amount of slick. He would eat out of his alpha's hand, follow commands without fight. Hisoka felt like a true omega now and he hadn't every last bit of it. Yet what could he possibly do, as long as he was without his nen he was nothing more than an omega. Powerless and weak, vulnerable to his alpha and his nature. So Hisoka gave up, he knew what his faith was now. He would be held down here forever, popping one baby out after the other and he would never get to see them. He could almost hear the sound of children crying… wait no that wasn't just in his head or at least he didn't think it was.

The omega leaps out of his bed and goes towards the barred window of the cell door. He tries to peek down the corridor but he can't see anything. Not until Illumi comes into view holding a small fussy infant in his arm. Hisoka backs away from the door, a bit overwhelmed. The door opens and Illumi steps in holding Kloah in his arm, he walks over to Hisoka and holds the baby out to him.

Hisoka glances up at the alpha then at the little infant. The baby had black hair and fair skin, but the little fussy thing eyes were shut as they wailed.

"Is..is that?"

Illumi hums in confirmation "You can hold him, after all he has missed you"

Hisoka is hesitant at first but when he scents the baby he knows, this isn't a fake this is his pup. He grabs the baby from out of Illumi's hold and cradles them gently to his chest. The infant settles down as the scent of his mother engulfs them. They open their eyes revealing amber eyes. Hisoka sucks in a breath, the baby had his eyes and they were so beautiful.

The baby gurgles and reaches up at their mother, and hisoka allows the infant to have his finger. The infant clutches it tightly, not wanting to let go and makes happy cooes. Hisoka kisses the infant gently all over the face and takes in their scent. It goes on for a while before he remembers the alpha's presence. Hisoka looks up at his alpha "T-thank you, alpha."

Illumi doesn't answer simply stares at the rather loving view in front of him. How quickly the infant calmed once back in his mother's arm, how strange but perhaps all infants were like that. "Your punishment is lifted and you can come out and for once have breakfast with me upstairs. You will be allowed to live in my domain, but you will be watched by a butler for you are still on probation. I can't fully trust you on your own so I'm going to make sure you continue your good behavior. Now then…" Illumi turns and begins walking out the door "Let's go"

And Hisoka didn't need to be told twice, he got up and followed the alpha. Happy to be free from the confines of the cell and to be allowed to walk the halls. Hisoka would not fuck up like before again, he knew the crazy alpha will not be easy on him no matter his condition. Hisoka would be a good boy, while silently hating the alpha in the distance. As long as he had his little one he will be okay with doing anything omegan.


	6. Curious Kloah

**Curious Kloah**

Mama, what's that? Mama what's this? Mama what doin? Mama,Mama, Mama. How many more times would Hisoka have to hear the toddler calling to him, asking him ridiculous amounts of questions about everything those little eyes spotted. It is not like he didn't find the toddler's curiosity cute, because it was adorable how the tiny pup's amber eyes lit up in wonder at the city's activities. However, the omega was a bit tired of the constant questions, not to mention that every time the pup saw something new he would start dashing towards it causing Hisoka to go chasing after him. Thus rewarding the new mother a scolding from the Zoldyck's matriarch for being irresponsible. It was honestly just one big headache and Hisoka just wanted to return back to his golden cage called home and take a nap before he had to start on dinner.

"Hisoka wake up are you so dense to not realize your child has gone astray again?!" Kikyo snaps at the omega for the one hundredth time today.

Hisoka glances down at the now empty toddler stroller in surprise. How did that little stinker get past him yet again? That child…Hisoka was sure his mate was behind the child's sneaky behavior. He was sure his mate was teaching their toddler shadow stepping and other assassin techniques.

"Yes I see now, apologies again mother. I will go find him." the omega sighed, and when he did he was going to give that little brat such a spanking.

Meanwhile at the other side of the department store. Little Kloah was waddling through the sea of clothes staring up at the new sights. To the small three year old everything looked like one big forest with giants stomping around.

"Ooh what's that?" the child said out loud as he caught sight of a big stroller made for infants.

The child peeks inside the stroller and glances at the little baby sleeping soundly inside. Kloah was in awe, a real baby, just like some of the dollies his papa and grandpapa bought him. But Kloah knew it was a real baby by the way its chest rose up and down signaling that it was breathing. Kloah reached in and softly touched the child's little chubby face and smiles at how soft the baby was.

"And who do we have here" A sultry voice said behind the omega child.

Kloah turns and notices a big alpha standing behind him, her arms folded over her chest and a weird smile on her face.

Kloah felt a bit anxious around the alpha's presence, and quickly looked around and realized that he had again wandered away from his mama and was completely on his own with the large alpha. Kloah shrunk away from the stroller, obviously realizing that the child belonged to the alpha.

"I sorry…" the omega murmured softly.

"What for little cutie?"

"I touch the baby, without askin' …" Kloah said feeling ashamed, looking at his toes.

"Oh it's not a problem, It can't be helped that your omegan nature was drawn to my little alpha. He's a handsome little guy ain't he?"

Kloah glances up shyly and nods "Uh-huh."

"Its okay if you want to touch him again, he likes the attention of omegas. Especially cute little ones like yourself." The alpha purrs. Taking in the child's appearance. Kloah was a cute little omega, and when grown would be a very beautiful omega. The alpha thought the omega would be perfect for her alpha son, and it's not like the child had anyone with him after all. What alpha parent or omega would let their child out of their sight unless they did not want them anymore. The alpha was sure there would be no problem with taking the child home and letting her omega's raise him. Then when he and her son were older they would mate, and produce strong alphas and beautiful omegas to use to get high dowries in the market. Or maybe the alpha would keep Kloah for herself later on instead…

Kloah did not like the look the alpha was giving him. "No thank you, I gotta go to my mama now." Kloah turned to leave, but the alpha grabbed him by the arm, gripping onto him tightly. The young omega sucked in a breath, he understood what was happening. The alpha was going to take him away, just like his mama warned him earlier.

"P-please don't take me, I just want to go back to m-my mama" Kloah whimpers, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh but I'm sure your mama would want me to take you away with me… after all they left you all alone didn't they?"

"N-no that's not it, I-"

"Kloah, Kloah where are you?!" a voice called from nearby.

Kloah's head whips around, that was his mama "Mama!" he cried out, causing the alpha to be alarm and immediately release the child.

The alpha then took hold of the stroller and fled from the scene, she wasn't going to get caught in trouble today. The alpha had thought the voice calling to Kloah had belonged to an alpha, after all Hisoka did not have the usual soft and heavily feminine voice that most omega's had. His voice was just the right mix of masculine and feminine, giving him a deep lispy voice. It was perhaps Kloah's lucky day that Hisoka was his mama and had an alpha-ish voice.

Kloah took that time to run towards where his mother's voice had come from. Upon seeing him quickly ran into the older omega's leg and softly cried into his mother's pants leg.

"Kloah?" Hisoka said surprised, all anger leaving him when he realized how shakened up his child was. Kneels down, Hisoka softly pets his pups head "What is wrong my little apple."

Kloah sniffled "I sorry…" the young omega cried "I sorry, I won't do it again, I sorry."

Hisoka frowns worried, he glanced around to see if anyone had been about but saw no one. He simply would have to wait until Kloah calmed down in order to get information out from him. "Okay, alright it's okay now my little one. You are okay" Hisoka cooed.

After a bit of soothing, Hisoka managed to get the child to stop crying and tell him what happened. After Kloah finally finished explaining what had happened. Hisoka felt a spike of panic rush up his spine, someone had almost taken his child. If he hadn't called out like he had, Kloah could of been gone. The thought of such an event ever happening made the omega feel angry. He glared at the child, which caused the child to shrink in fear.

Hisoka pinched the childs ear painful, causing Kloah to cry out. "See what happens when you wander off" The older omega growls. "Stay by my damn side, or we're going home and I'm never taking you out again." Hell Hisoka doesn't think he'll ever take Kloah out for a long while, no until the child knew how to defend himself at least.

"Ow ow! Sniff...I sorry mama!"

"No promise me, promise me you will not go from out of my sight Kloah. You can't be reckless you need to be a good boy and do as your told.

Kloah hiccups " I-I promise" and with the Hisoka releases the child's ear.

"Good" he huffed, grabbing the child by the hand and dragging him back to where he last saw the matriarch. "When we get home I'm telling papa all about your little adventure today."

Kloah lips pursed, he knew what that mean. His butt was going to get an ouchy. "Yes..mama" Kloah wasn't going to wander away from his mama side anymore. He didn't care how interesting something would seem. He didn't want to get taken by another alpha nor did he want to get a more worse spanking once he got home either. He'd rather face his papa's spankings then be taken away from his family, and his papa's spankings were the worst things in the world.


	7. Independent Pt 1

**Independant Part. 1**

"Maamaa" wailed the two year old Kloah as he shook the child gate. It was the middle of the night, nine o'clock to be exact, and the child was awake screaming for Hisoka.

Hisoka sighs and climbs out of bed, this was becoming a rather horrid habit for the first time mother. Despite being two years old now, the child still demanded to be breastfed in the middle of the night. The child could not sleep without his mothers milk no matter how hard the older omega tried to wean the child. Although he wished to get a full nights of rest without sleep, it wasn't as if he was truly bothered by the situation. No the only thing troubling him was his alpha's growing displeasure.

Illumi has been making very notable hints that he is ready to try again for another litter. Constantly making sexual advances and whispering promises to make Hisoka pregnant by his next heat. But the omega had not had his heat, no it hasn't come for several months now and that is because his body still thought Kloah as a baby that needed caring for. Breast-feeding omega's tended to not go into heat until their children were weaned. It was a defense mechanism built into them from prehistoric times. When food was a challenge to come by and pups needed to be fed. Omegas needed to keep breastfeeding to stop any chances of creating more mouths to feed. It was still a primary function in omega's now. Thus the reason as to why Illumi was irritable with the current habit between Kloah and hisoka.

Hisoka grabs the child out of the nest and goes to take a seat on the bed. He opens his gown up to allow Kloah access to his breast.

Kloah immediately quietened down and latched onto the omega's nipples and nursed in peace. Hioska purrs nuzzles his little pup lovingly. The bond of mother and child growing. It was funny how much Hisoka found himself enjoying this little bonding experience with his child. When he was younger he used to be disgusted with the idea of breastfeeding a child, who wanted a creature sucking at their nipples? But it wasn't as bad as he thought and he found it a calming and relaxing experience.

When the child finished suckling, Hisoka helped burped him and move him back into the nest to rest. After singing the child a lullaby to sleep Hisoka left the child to return to his own bed. Upon exiting the nest he found that Illumi was now sitting up fully awake.

Hisoka felt a bead of sweat go down his face "Ah sorry did Kloah wake you?"

"Yes" the alpha said in a low tired mummer "I believe it is time we had a talk. Come sit down" the alpha instructs and Hisoka obeys, taking a seat on the bed.

"I think it's time for you to stop breastfeeding Kloah, he is old enough to eat solids and doesn't need to survive off your milk anymore." The alpha explains.

"But alpha, Kloah is still young and obviously not ready to be fully weaned-"

"Well if you didn't give into him then he would already be fully weaned. He doesn't need breast milk anymore and needs to become more independent of you. As of today you are not to breastfeed him. He will eat solids only and as for a late night snackings he may have a glass of regular cow's milk."

"This isn't fair to him Illu-"

"Excuse me?" the alpha growls.

Hisoka realizes his mistake and sighs "I mean alpha, please reconsider. I know you want me to get my heat but Kloah just isn't ready for this big step yet."

Illumi scowls "I don't care if he's ready or not, you will not argue with me. Kloah is to cease breastfeeding now and you will do as I order or else." The alpha warns.

Hisoka pouts but knows there is not arguing with the alpha "Yes, alpha…" but in honestly Hisoka was not sure if he could follow the alpha's orders without feeling guilty for hurting Kloah.

"Mama!" Kloah calls from the nest, banging his hands on the child gate to help wake Hisoka up. "Mama, mama, mamaaa"

Hisoka groans but slowly gets out of bed "I'm up my little apple, I'm up no need to be loud." He goes over and opens the child gate, letting out the hyperactive beast known as his son.

Kloah runs around Hisoka's legs before clinging onto one leg, giggling all the while. Hisoka smiles and pats the child's head "Good morning little one did you sleep well?"

"Yeah!"

"Good boy, bet you're hungry for breakfast now" Hisoka says as he goes to scoop up the child into his arms "Mama's gonna fix you up some blueberry pancakes"

"Milk?" The child ask curiously as he reached to pull at Hisoka's gown.

Hisoka eyes widen at that and he pat the childs hand "No, no my little apple. No milk for you today" or ever again "Just pancakes, unless you want me to make you some chocolate milk."

Kloah stares at his mother confused and slightly a little frustrated. Why wouldn't his mama give him milk "Milk!" he said with a small growl. Although it sounded to cute to be threatening.

"No, your papa says no more milk and that means no more milk. But chocolate milk is good you'll like it."

Kloah didn't understand much but he did understand that when papa said no to something Kloah could not have it. That made the toddler sad and he began to cry. Hisoka sighs knowing this was already going to be hard, not just on him but Kloah as well. Illumi was so selfish for putting his needs to breed above that of his child's happiness. But what did Hisoka expect from the man.

Hisoka placed the child in his high chair, despite Kloah's crying, Hisoka fixed up a cup of chocolate milk in one of Kloah's sippy cups. Hisoka went over to the child and placed the chocolate milk in front of him. Kloah was confused and his crying turned into soft whimpers. He picks up the sippy cup and took a sip of the chocolate milk. What was this, it wasn't mama's milk but it was tasty. Kloah kept drinking it finding himself enjoying the was relieved, no child could turn down chocolate milk. Hisoka pat the child lightly on the head before getting started on pancakes, he also decided to make fruit yogurt and toast.

When the food was done and the two finished eating their breakfast, without any hiccups. Hisoka then put the child down in front of the tv to watch some educational children cartoons, while the older omega did his daily chores. When the clock hit one o'clock Kloah found himself hungry yet again. He tried to pay attention to the silly show about a rabbit and turtle when the hunger became too much and he got up to go in search for his mama. The child eventually found his mama in their room folding laundry and putting them away in the drawers. Kloah ran up to his mama and once again tried to get access to Hisoka's chest.

"Ah, Kloah no what did mama say?" Hisoka said as he took the child's hand away from him "No more of mama's milk, papa said so."

But Kloah was finding himself not caring, he just wanted milk. "Mama, milk" he said a bit frustrated.

"No, but I'll make you a snack and give you some chocolate milk." Hisoka said as he picked up the child and walked into the kitchen.

Kloah pouted, he didn't want any other milk but his mama's milk. Why didn't his mama understand that? The child began to whimper and try once again to get to his mother's chest, but Hisoka was having none of it. The denial and rejection hurt the child and he began to cry in a loud wail.

Hisoka placed the child in his high chair once more and went to fix his crying child a sippy cup full of chocolate milk. He placed it front of the child "Here Kloah it's chocolate milk it's yummy" Hisoka said to the child.

Kloah looks at the sippy cup through teary eyes and frowns, he didn't want anymore chocolate milk and slapped it out of hisoka's hands as he shouted "NO!"

The sippy cup tumbles to the ground. Hisoka sighs but frowns, he child would not act like a rotten fruit "Kloah that is enough, now you will drink your chocolate milk and then eat your snack like a good boy or I'll put papa on the phone." Let Illumi deal with the crying, Hisoka was not going to take the troubling of fully weaning Kloah alone.

Kloah quietened down at the threat, his wailing becoming small whimpers. Hisoka sighs feeling the guilt but lets it go. He picks up the sippy cup from off the floor and washes its cap before placing it back in front of omega then prepares a strawberry jam sandwich, with the crusts cut off, for the child with a small bowl of fruits and chopped veggies too. Hisoka places them in front of the child and stands guard waiting to catch any pushed off plates or bowls. But Kloah doesn't throw another tantrum and starts scooping fruit into his mouth, glancing at his mother ever few often nervously. Hisoka pats the boy head before deciding it was okay to leave the boy and finish folding the laundry. But this would not be the end of Kloah's misbehavior.

An hour of quiet had passed and Hisoka managed to get the laundry folded and most of it put away. Hisoka was about to start ironing the clothes he hadn't put away when he heard wailing from the living room once. Hisoka sighed and entered the room to find a horrid sight. Chocolate milk all over the clean couch, wall and most likely the carpet floor. In the center was Kloah crying and sitting on the floor, holding the empty opened sippy cup in hand. Chocolate milk all over his clothes and mouth.

"Kloah what happened in here?!" The older omega demanded as he marches up angrily to the toddler.

Kloah started to whimper and showed the empty cup "Milk.." he cried, as he reached up to his mama in an attempt to garner sympathy.

Hisoka clutched his temple, he could feel a headache coming on "My little apple why do you cause such trouble for your mama today. You are not getting any more milk, seeing as you like to waste it on the wall and couch. In fact I think it's about time for your nap now."

Hisoka picks up the wet toddler and brought him to the bathroom "But first let's get you cleaned up with a bath."

The child wiggled in his arms, flailing everywhere not wanting a bath. "Noo, Milk!"

"Exactly right no milk for you. Kloah you have to be a big boy now and that means no more breast milk. Now stop wiggling and stay still"

Hisoka was relieved when he entered the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him and placing the child on the floor to have his tantrum. Hisoka then started up the bath and added some bubble soap into the water to make it into a bubble bath. Kloah would surely calm down with a bubble bath. Hisoka finished setting up the bath and got the child out of those dirty clothes and into the water. But it was not easy for the boy kicked and screamed every inch of the bath making it another horrible experience for Hisoka. By the end of the bath the older omega was soaking wet.

"Milk, milk, milk " the child screamed as Hisoka drained the water out of the tub.

Hisoka then dries the child with a towel before going back into his room and dressing the child up in sleeping clothes. "No it's time for you to take a nap and when you have rested and gotten rid of this attitude you'll behave yourself for mama for the rest of the night." the older omega snapped. Hisoka laid the child in his crib and left him alone to go and clean up the living room.

Kloah watched as his mother left him, tears spilling down his face. Why was his mother ignoring him like this, did he no longer care about Kloah? The toddler plopped his bottom onto the soft mattress of his crib and began to suck his thumb. It was comforting to him and he often did it when upset. But it was not working now, instead of making him feel better it was reminding him of feeding from his mother. It made the sad feeling worse to the point where the toddler once again began to wail.

Hisoka was almost done washing the carpet when he heard his pups wail. The omega sighed but continued his cleaning. Although he did not want to, Hisoka knew he had to ignore the child's cries. Kloah will only cry until he got his way and by order of Illumi, Hisoka could not give Kloah is way this time. Perhaps it was time that he stopped spoiling the child in such a way. Perhaps Illumi was right this time in making him fully wean the two year old. Yet, despite thinking this the omega could not stop the guilt that washed over him.

Around one thirty Kloah had stopped crying. Hisoka checked on the child and found that he was fast asleep, the poor thing had cried himself so. No doubt the child would have a bit of a sore throat and stuffy nose now too. Hisoka would make him something for his throat and break out the nasal aspirator to clear that stuffy nose. But first the omega would have to start on dinner, and finish ironing Illumi clothes.

Suddenly Hisoka's cell went off and Hisoka knew it had to be Illumi. The man immediately answered knowing that if he let it ring for too long the alpha would complain. "Hello, alpha." Hisoka greeted.

"How are things at home." the alpha asked, his voice lacking any hint of emotion.

"Other than having a screaming toddler, and a big headache everything is fine." The omega snides at the alpha.

"You are testy, I do not like it fix the attitude" Illumi orders,

Hisoka pouts "Sorry Alpha…"

"You are forgiven. So, I take it Kloah has been giving you a hard time?"

Hisoka sighs, he didn't want to but he knew he had to inform the alpha of all of Kloah's misdemeanors. After all there was a chance that the man still had camera's in the house and could watch them anytime to get the truth, so there was no point in lying.

Hisoka went over everything that happened today, uneased by the alpha's silence when he had finished.

"... I will deal with his behavior when I come home." informed Illumi.

"You aren't going to be to rough with him, are you?" Hisoka asked a tad nervous at the idea of his child being punished by this brutish alpha. Kloah has never been reprimanded severely before, in fact until today Kloah had been a very good pup and never caused reason to punish him.

"I will do as I see fit" the alpha answered without missing a beat. "I have one more job today and then I'll be returning home."

"Illumi don't do anything to brash, remember he is still a child" Hisoka blood boiled at the idea of his pup getting hurt.

"Do not question me, I'll do what I think is fitting and you will simply abide by me. Now I must go the target is approaching, finish your chores and we will discuss Kloah and 'your' behavior when I return." and then the alpha hung up.

Hisoka sighed, worried for Kloah, worried about himself as well for he did not want to be punished by the alpha either. He simply hopped that Illumi had some restraint when it came to the tolder, otherwise Hisoka may just very well snap.


End file.
